


Take Me Under The Blue.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: L'intrigue se déroule principalement sur un bateau, M/M, arme à feu, mer, tatouages
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Louis veut fuir la ville, pour une raison sombre, et prend alors Harry en otage sur son bateau.Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.





	Take Me Under The Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, c'est l'un des plus longs os que j'ai écris. L'idée m'est venue subitement, j'avais commencé à écrire quelques lignes et... Je me suis laissé emporter, comme d'habitude. J'ai quasiment tout écrit en une journée, alors désolée d'avance pour les fautes, je les corrigerais plus tard, mais n'hésitez pas à me les faire savoir !  
> Je tiens juste à préciser que je n'y connais rien en peine encourue suite à l'utilisation d'arme à feu, j'ai fais quelques recherches mais j'avoue que c'est un élément mineur dans l'histoire, alors je l'ai écrit un petit peu à ma sauce. J'avais simplement besoin d'un peu d'action, disons. 
> 
> J'espère que cette nouvelle petite histoire vous plaira ? 
> 
> Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et me suivent. 
> 
> A bientôt pour de nouveaux projets.

           

                 Alors que je savoure ma nuit, à peu près, complète depuis des semaines, le moteur de mon bateau qui s'enclenche me tire de mon sommeil. Je me lève d'un coup, bien qu'encore endormi et fatigué, et me dépêche d'enfiler un jogging qui me sert de pyjama et un tee-shirt. Les nuits d'été sont chaudes ici, et je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de dormir complètement vêtu. Je manque de trébucher en remontant quatre à quatre les marches qui me mènent sur le pont.

 

Sous mes pieds, je sens le bateau bouger plus que d'accoutumée. Il est déjà en route. Je distingue une silhouette à l'intérieur de la cabine où se trouve le volant et le panneau de contrôle. Pour seul moyen de défense, j'ai saisis ce qui m'est tombé en premier sous la main ; une casserole. L'ombre se déplace dans la cabine, la porte est ouverte, je m'approche sur la pointe des pieds. Le peu de lumière de la nuit m'empêche de bien voir où je me dirige, je me déplace donc lentement.

 

Je lève ma main, la casserole pèse lourd mais je suis prêt à assommer l’intrus s'il tente quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas un homme violent, seulement on ne touche pas à mon bateau. Alors que je suis presque derrière lui, il se tourne vers moi et pointe une arme directement sur mon torse. Je me fige et ma respiration s'accélère d'un coup. Non seulement, je suis menacé par une arme à feu sur mon propre bateau, mais l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi doit avoir mon âge environ et des yeux d'un bleu à glacer le sang.

 

\--Pose ça, et j'éviterais de te trouer la poitrine.

 

Après avoir soupiré, je rabaisse une main et pose la casserole sur une table de bureau où sont étalés quelques uns de mes papiers et cartes du monde. Son arme tient toujours le haut de mon corps en joug et je me redresse en gardant les mains de chaque côté de ma tête, au niveau de mes épaules. Dans cette situation, je ne peux rien faire. Et vouloir jouer au héros pour défendre mon bateau va simplement me mener à ma mort.

 

Au vu du regard qu'il me lance, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il est prêt à tirer. Ses traits sont durs et figés, ses yeux n'expriment rien d'autre que de la colère et ses doigts tiennent fermement l'arme. Son bras ne tremble pas, il sait ce qu'il fait. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il a déjà tué une personne.

 

\--Maintenant, tu vas gentiment te tourner et mettre tes mains dans ton dos. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit...

\--C'est bon, je ne ferais rien.

 

Je l'interromps et ça ne doit pas lui plaire, parce que sa mâchoire se serre et il lâche un petit grognement. Il me fixe et je me tourne donc dos à lui. Ce n'est pas du tout rassurant. Mais, je fais comme il m'a demandé. Je baisse les mains, les ramène dans mon dos. Et rapidement, je sens ses doigts froids sur la peau de mes poignets. La bouche du pistolet s'enfonce entre mes omoplates et je me mords la lèvre, mon corps tendu par la peur. Il m'attache les mains dans le dos avec ce qui semble être de la corde, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit bruit de douleur quand il serre un peu trop fort. Mais ça doit lui faire plaisir, parce que j'entends son léger rire monter à mes oreilles.

 

D'abord, je pense qu'il va me jeter hors du bateau. Dans la mer. Ce n'est pas loin du quai où j'avais tranquillement accosté il y a deux jours. Me voir me noyer ne devrait pas trop l'embêter, étant donné qu'il menace déjà ma vie avec une arme. Mais, il me fait avancer jusqu'à la chaise où je me m'assois souvent pour piloter et me fait prendre place dedans. Il s'agenouille, son pistolet dirigé vers ma tête et attache mes chevilles ensemble d'une main. Je crois définitivement que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait cela.

 

– Je ne vais pas te tuer pour le moment, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à conduire ce machin.

– Pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

– Parce que j'ai mon arme pointée sur toi et que je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.

– Dans ce cas là, tu n'auras plus personne pour te fournir de l'aide. C'est un peu... Contradictoire comme façon de penser.

 

J'essaie de lui faire voir que je n'ai pas peur de lui, même si je ne peux refréner les battements de mon cœur et la panique qui monte en moi. Ce n'est pas une situation habituelle et c'est la première fois que ma vie se retrouve menacée. Je me retrouve pris en otage sur mon propre bateau, il m'est impossible de ne pas m'inquiéter.

 

Le visage du voleur se crispe et il approche son arme de mon torse, elle touche le tissu et ma peau semble chauffer en-dessous. Ou picoter, je ne sais pas trop. Je me concentre plutôt sur ma respiration pour tenter de la calmer et observe minutieusement son visage. C'est difficile dans le quasi noir de la nuit. Mais je parviens à distinguer quelques détails. Il semble fatigué, ses yeux sont légèrement cernés et il porte une barbe de plusieurs jours. Mais, il n'est pas sale ou négligé. Je pense que c'est plus un style qu'il essaie de se donner.

 

\--Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Je sais me servir de mes poings et je me ferais un plaisir d'amocher ton visage.

 

C'est à mon tour de serrer les dents, cependant je ravale toute forme de commentaire ou de réponse qui pourrait me venir à l'esprit et rester prostré dans mon silence. Souvent, c'est la meilleure solution. Avec son arme, toujours pointée sur moi, il s'avance et cherche du regarde quelque chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'il appuie sur les boutons qui allument les lumières de la cabine. La soudaine clarté m'aveugle presque et je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières.

 

Le temps que je m'y habitude, je peux mieux observer ce qui se passe. Un sac à dos est posé aux pieds de l'inconnu, vêtu d'un jean noir, d'une veste à capuche de la même couleur et d'un tee-shirt gris. Son attention est porté sur le panneau de bord, qui contrôle tout le bateau, mais parfois il relève la tête vers moi pour surveiller mon comportement.

 

J'ai bien compris que, pour le moment, je ne pouvais rien tenter. Ce serait idiot et ne mènerait qu'au suicide. Alors, je reste assit calmement et essaie de penser à une solution pour m'en sortir. Vivant, ce serait l'idéal. Mais, comme il l'a dit, il a besoin de moi pour conduire et cette idée me rassure.

 

\--On peut aller plus vite ?

 

Sa question est prononcé sur un ton froid et cassant, il me lance un regard tout aussi glacial. Je me contente de hocher la tête, il fait un geste avec son poignet qui tient l'arme et m'incite à lui expliquer plus clairement.

 

J'hésite un peu, quelques secondes, mais je pense que rester silencieux n'est pas non plus très judicieux. Il veut des réponses et je veux sauver mon bateau et ma vie. Il a peut-être simplement besoin de s'éloigner de la ville où j'étais accosté, et une fois qu'il sera assez loin il disparaîtra. Ce n'est pas légal d'aider un criminel dans son genre, qui vole des propriétés, menace avec une arme et me retient prisonnier sur mon propre bien. Mais, je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Au plus vite je l'emmènerai là où il voudra, au plus vite je serais débarrassé de lui. Et quand il sera à terre, j'irais le dénoncer aux autorités.

 

– Il faut que vous appuyez sur le troisième bouton de la deuxième rangée en partant de la droite et que vous poussiez la manivelle vers le haut. La vitesse s'affiche au petit cadran à gauche...

 

Même dans une situation aussi critique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un minimum poli et le vouvoyer. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger un seul instant, car il suit mes conseils à la lettre après avoir posé son arme sur le bord du panneau de contrôle. A l'opposé de moi, éloigné, afin que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre ou tenter quoi que ce soit.

 

Le bateau prend doucement de la vitesse, le moteur gronde un peu et nous voilà en train de naviguer à une allure un peu plus rapide. Il n'a pas poussé au maximum, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Parce que la nuit nous empêche de voir et d'anticiper un obstacle, je n'ai pas envie de voir mon précieux bateau couler parce que cet inconscient nous a envoyé droit sur un rocher.

 

Mais je n'ai aucun doute qu'une fois le jour levé, si nous n'avons pas atteint sa destination avant cela, il mettra toutes les voiles. A nouveau, il prend son arme et la glisse dans la poche arrière de son jean.

 

– Il y a de l'alcool sur ce bateau ?

 

Je hoche la tête et me retiens de soupirer. Décidément, cet homme dégouline de clichés. Il semble attendre ma réponse ou que je lui précise l'endroit où se trouve ma réserve, je lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne :

 

– En bas, dans la cabine. Au-dessus de l'évier.

– J'en ai pour deux minutes, tu surveilles aux alentours s'il n'y a rien, sinon tu m’appelles. Et, tu ne bouge.

 

Comme si j'avais la possibilité de le faire. Je suis attaché fermement, à tel point que mes bras commencent à être engourdis. Il s’éclipse hors de ma vue et descend dans la cabine où j'ai aménagé tout mon espace de vie. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, c'est assez petit et restreint, mais ça me suffit. J'ai le nécessaire et je ne manque de rien. La nourriture, les boissons, l'eau courante pour me laver.

 

La disposition est simple. Une pièce étendue sur la longueur du bateau, pas très large non plus. Suffisamment pour passer à deux, se baisser à genoux si je dois attraper quelque chose en bas d'un placard. Une cuisine, le minimum encore, c'est-à-dire une plaque de cuisson, un évier et cinq placards. En face, deux banquettes de chaque côté d'une table en bois et un hublot rond que la mer recouvre à moitié. Au fond, un lit assez confortable, un autre hublot, des étagères au-dessus où j'ai étalé mes livres et des objets divers. Puis, enfin, entre deux, une douche et un toilette à l'intérieur d'une autre petite pièce. Quand je m'assois sur la cuvette, mes genoux touchent presque le mur en face, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

 

J'adore mon bateau et la vie de marin que je mène dessus depuis près de deux ans. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, je connais quelques périodes où je dois me restreindre à un repas par jour, où je dois vendre le travail de mes mains ou ma propre récolte de la pêche, afin de me payer de l'eau ou de la nourriture. Mais, je retiens surtout les meilleurs souvenirs. Je ne suis jamais senti aussi heureux et libre qu'ici. Sur ce bateau que je me suis payé par mes propres moyens, où j'ai construis mon chez-moi.

 

L'homme revient et me tire mes pensées. Il tient entre ses mains deux bouteilles, une de rhum blanc et une autre de bière, il s'est également servi dans ma réserve car il dépose aussi sur le bord de la table un paquet de noix de cajou bio. Après avoir pris place sur la chaise en face de mon bureau, il pose son arme devant lui et ouvre la bouteille de rhum. Pour renforcer son image de gros dur, il boit directement au goulot et je lève les yeux au ciel. Et, moi qui pensais qu'il avait poussé le cliché jusqu'au bout, il sort une paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Avant qu'il n'ait la chance de l'allumer, je l'interromps :

 

– Je suis asthmatique, vous ne pouvez pas fumer ici.

– En plus d'être asthmatique, il faut que tu sois sacrément chiant.

 

Même s'il pousse un long soupir, il range sa cigarette et son briquet. J'aurais eu l'air fin à faire une crise devant lui, surtout que ma ventoline est en bas près de mon lit. Quand je me repositionne bien dans la chaise pour éviter une crampe, les os de mon dos craquent et je ferme les paupières. Cette position n'est pas du tout agréable.

 

Cependant, j'ai dû supporter cela pendant de longues minutes qui m'ont semblé des heures. L'homme en face de moi boit et savoure ses collations, déguste mes noix de cajou. Aucun mot. Un silence de plomb et ça me pèse. Finalement, quand il ne reste plus qu'un fond de bière, il me regarde et me fait signe avec la bouteille.

 

– Tu en veux ?

 

Je secoue la tête en détournant les yeux vers la mer, et il se met à rire. Il ne sait déjà pas conduire, mais en état d'ivresse je lui fais encore mois confiance. Là, je souhaiterais simplement prendre un peu l'air, me dégourdir les jambes, les muscles et m'allonger dans mon lit. Il peut nous conduire où il veut, peu importe, tant qu'il me laisse tranquille ensuite.

 

Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable et intelligent. C'est mon bateau et ma vie qu'il tient entre ses mains irresponsables. Il est assez désespéré pour voler mon bateau, sans vérifier s'il était habité avant, me menacer avec une arme et me prendre pour otage, descendre mes réserves d'alcool et me faire assez confiance pour l'aider et le conduire où il souhaite. Je ne sais pas où c'est, mais je veux simplement que ce soit loin de moi.

 

En tanguant légèrement à cause des mouvements du bateau, mais surtout l'alcool, il se relève de la chaise et prend en sa possession une carte qui était étalée sur le bureau. A l'aide de la lumière, il lit le schéma et la tourne un peu dans tous les sens, regarde en face de lui et me demande abruptement :

 

\--Comment on fait pour savoir où on va ?

\--Dans le noir, il faut connaître les eaux par cœur.

\--C'est ton cas ?

 

Je secoue la tête et il m'adresse un regard noir, empli d'éclair de haine et de reproches avant de soupirer. Ses mains se posent de chaque côté du panneau, ses épaules tendues et son dos légèrement voûté, sa tête penchée vers l'avant. L'alcool n'a définitivement pas un effet positif sur lui.

 

Pour le calmer et l'empêcher de nous envoyer tous les deux au fond de l'océan, je dois intervenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à retourner mon bateau de rage jusqu'aux premiers rayons du jour.

 

\--Où est-ce que vous voulez vous rendre ?

\--N'importe où. Loin d'ici.

 

Son ton et grave et dur, je comprends sans même avoir besoin de le regarder ou de chercher qu'il a fuit. Il a dû commettre un acte grave, qui lui vaudrait la prison à vie ou une sentence tout aussi lourde et pénible. Il doit s'échapper, et moi je suis embarqué contre mon gré avec lui. Si je ne souhaite pas mourir ou être jeté par dessus bord, je dois coopérer. Malgré moi. Je ferais le minimum, pour m'en sortir vivant, mais lui n'aura pas le temps de souffler une fois que nous serons posés à quai. Je compte bien le livrer aux autorités. D'abord, parce qu'il a volé mes biens et a menacé ma vie, mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas être inculpé d'aide en délit de fuite ou je ne sais quoi.

 

– Alors, laissez le bateau voguer à sa guise.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Je sillonne les océans depuis quatre ans, je dis en hochant la tête, je sais ce que je fais.

– Et tu ne les connais pas encore par cœur ?

– Aucun homme ne le peut. La mer est trop imprévisible.

– Ouais, peu importe. Tant qu'elle m'éloigne un maximum.

– À cette vitesse là, vous devriez arriver rapidement à des horizons écartés.

– Tant mieux, il soupire, et arrête de me vouvoyer, c'est hyper perturbant. En plus, on doit avoir environ le même âge.

 

Je hausse les épaules, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire ami-ami avec lui. Il tourne son regard vers moi, lentement. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre incongru, ses yeux reflètent autre chose que de la haine ou du vide. Je ne saurais pas dire quoi, parce qu'il détourne les yeux trop rapidement pour que je puisse m'y attarder, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir une lueur différente.

 

À nouveau le silence s'installe, il retourne s'asseoir et analyse la carte tout en entamant le bouteille de rhum. Ses gorgées le font grimacer, mais il ne cesse pas pour autant. Presque comme s'il en avait besoin pour réfléchir. Je l'observe, puis tourne mon regard vers l'océan à travers la grande baie vitrée de la cabine de commande. J'aimerais qu'il fasse jour, naviguer de nuit ne me rassure pas trop. Je l'ai déjà fait, mais là je ne suis pas derrière la barre et je ne peux strictement rien contrôler. Si le bateau coule, je serais entraîné au fond de l'océan avec lui.

 

Un mouvement attire mon attention. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme retire sa veste à capuche. Et je me demande encore comment il a fait pour ne pas mourir de chaud avant. La première chose que je remarque sont ses nombreux tatouages le long de ses bras, éparpillés un peu partout et j'en distingue un au niveau de ses clavicules. Je ne peux retenir ma curiosité :

 

– Tu es quoi, une sorte de pirate ?

 

Son rire résonne à mes oreilles, alors qu'il lève les yeux vers moi. Son sourire moqueur ne quitte pas son visage, il lève les yeux au ciel et se rassoit confortablement dans la chaise. Après une gorgée de rhum, il s’essuie la bouche avec le dos de sa main et daigne me répondre.

 

– Toi aussi tu en as, tu en es un pour autant ?

 

Je secoue la tête, exaspéré, et il se met à rire encore. Ça devient agaçant, je crois que je ferais mieux de me taire et attendre patiemment que notre virée impromptue touche à sa fin.

 

– Je sais même pas si ça existe les pirates, tu en as déjà vu toi ?

– Une fois, mais ce n'est pas comme dans les films ou les histoires.

– Genre, ce n'est pas un mélange entre Jack Sparrow et Capitaine Crochet ?

– Plutôt un homme rondouillard, à la longue barbe crasseuse, ivre mort et sans le sous. Certainement sans navire et sans équipage, aussi.

– Mes rêves d'enfant viennent de prendre fin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es, alors ?

 

Ma question lui fait à nouveau tourner les yeux vers moi, il hausse un sourcil et glisse une noix de cajou dans sa bouche. Je ne veux pas discuter contes pour enfants et badineries avec lui, simplement savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Un petit sourire mesquin prend place sur ses lèvres, il hausse les épaules.

 

– Un être humain, je suppose. Un homme lambda, comme toi.

– Nous sommes loin d'être semblables.

– Tu crois ça ?

– Non, j'en suis persuadé.

– J 'ai besoin de m'en aller d'ici, c'est tout. Et toi aussi.

– Comment ça ? Je demande et mes sourcils se foncent.

– Toi aussi tu as besoin de fuir. Je ne sais pas quoi, et je m'en fiche, mais tu ne vivrais pas sur ce bateau si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu dois sûrement voyager, beaucoup, parce que tu détestes rester au même endroit. Puis toutes ces cartes et ces vivres que tu entasses ici. Tu veux l'aventure, de nouveaux horizons et des découvertes, comme moi.

– Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que je veux.

 

Après avoir poussé un énième soupir, il se redresse pour s'asseoir face à moi. J'essaie de garder un visage fermé et inexpressif. Cet homme ne va rien m'apprendre sur ma vie et je ne vais rien lui avouer non plus. Il n'est pas là pour que nous partagions nos peines du passés et nos espoirs futurs. Nous n'avons rien à voir ensemble, rien en commun et je refuse qu'il me compare à lui. Je ne suis pas un criminel, un voleur.

 

– J'ai vu en bas, ta cabine. Tu n'as aucune photo de ta famille, tes proches ou tes amis. Aucune lettre, aucun souvenir. Si ce n'est pas un horizon que tu cherches, c'est d'eux que tu t'éloignes. Je me trompe ?

– Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?!

 

Mes poings se serrent autour de la corde qui me brûle la peau. Je retiens mon souffle de s’accélérer mais je ne peux calmer les battements excessifs de mon cœur. Cet homme s'introduit sur mon bateau, me prend en otage, me menace avec une arme, vole mes bouteilles et, maintenant, fouille dans ma vie privée.

 

Parfois, je regrette de lâcher l'ancre. Au moins, au milieu de la mer, il n'y a que les vagues, les tempêtes ou les requins pour me tuer. Mais sur Terre, toute forme de danger peu advenir. Et, apparemment, je suis contraint d'en porter un sur mon bateau cette nuit. Un homme qui fuit la ville, qui a sans aucun doute tué des gens, qui n'aura aucun remords à retourner mes affaires personnelles pour ses propres besoins et intérêts.

 

Pourtant, cet individu n'a pas l'air pauvre. A part ma nourriture et mes livres, ce que je ne souhaite absolument pas, il n'aurait rien de précieux à revendre sur ce bateau. Je n'ai aucun bijou coûteux, à part la barre de gouvernail que j'ai autour du cou, mais ce pendentif n'a qu'une valeur symbolique, ou sentimentale.

 

– Ce n'est pas compliqué, à part tes livres et ta nourriture, tu n'as presque rien. Et, à mes yeux, tu es un homme qui veut fuir.

– Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tes sens se trompent.

– Je ne me trompe jamais.

– Si tu le dis.

 

Ses sourcils se haussent et je soupire en détournant le regard. Je ne suis pas un très bon menteur, et je crois qu'il peut le lire sur mon visage. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de plus l'intéresser que cela, parce qu'il retourne ma bouteille, mes noix de cajou et mes cartes. Il finit même par poser ses pieds, les jambes tendues, sur la table de bureau.

 

Même s'il semble épuisé, il ne flanche pas et ne ferme pas l'oeil. Il me surveille toujours et j'ai la tête tournée vers l'océan. J'ai chaud, j'ai mal aux poignets, aux bras et j'ai envie de dormir. Et j'ai peur, pas pour moi, mais pour mon bateau. Et s'il se décidait à me lâcher sur terre au premier quai et s'enfuir avec mon navire et tout mes biens ? Je n'ai plus que lui. C'est ma maison, mon présent et mon avenir. Sans lui, je n'existe plus. Je me suis sacrifié, des mois entiers, des nuits blanches, afin de me le payer et j'ai travaillé dessus pendant des années. Je ne peux pas laisser le premier voleur venu me le dérober.

 

Mais je crois que je commence à sombrer dans le sommeil, mes paupières se ferment malgré moi et c'est une main contre mon épaule qui me sort du début de mon rêve. Je me redresse, presque en sursaut et tire sur les liens de la corde par la même occasion. Je grogne un peu, et l'homme passe devant moi. Il retire la corde qui me tenait prisonnier au niveau des jambes, et il fait la même chose derrière. Je remue doucement les poignets, les presse entre mes doigts afin de réveiller les muscles.

 

A nouveau, il pointe son arme sur moi. Je pousse un soupir, mais reste assit dans la chaise.

 

– Tu dors sur place, va dormir en bas.

– Sûrement pas. Je ne vais te laisser seul ici aux commandes du bateau.

– Je t'en prie, je ne sais pas conduire ce machin... Et s'il y a un problème je viendrais te réveiller.

– Je ne te fais pas le moins du monde confiance.

– Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, soupire le jeune homme, écoute je ne sais pas me servir d'un bateau c'est la première fois que je me retrouve sur un engin comme ça et en plus il fait nuit.

– Je suis sensé te croire, alors que tu pointe une arme sur moi et que tu as volé mon bateau ?

– Je n'ai pas...

 

Un énième soupir lui échappe, mélangé à un grognement et je me permets de respirer plus calmement lorsqu'il baisse enfin son arme. Il la range dans la poche arrière de son jean et s'appuie contre le tableau de commande. J'hésite un peu, mais je finis par me lever. Toutefois, je le surveille du coin de l'oeil en étirant mes muscles endoloris. Mes os craquent un peu, je lisse mon tee-shirt et sors de la cabine. Mais avant, je reprends ma bouteille de rhum à moitié vide et mon paquet de noix de cajou, même s'il ne reste qu'un fond.

 

Je descends enfin de mon petit espace personnel. Malgré le fait que je ne sois pas très serein, je me décide à me coucher pour essayer de trouver un peu le sommeil. Naviguer en étant épuisé n'est pas une bonne idée. Je laisse la porte ouverte, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Je me glisse sous ma couverture légère et ferme les paupières.

 

Mais j'ai beau me tourner dans tous les sens, je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, je suis fatigué. Simplement, mon esprit sait que je suis potentiellement en danger avec cet homme au-dessus de moi et je ne peux pas fermer l'oeil. Parce que je suis inquiet, pour moi et mon bateau. Je me décide à me distraire afin d'essayer de me faire dormir. J'allume une lampe et la dirige vers un livre que je viens d'ouvrir sur mes genoux, assis en tailleurs.

 

Je lis pendant quelques minutes, peut-être trois ou quatre pages, quand je sens une odeur désagréable qui me parvient au nez et me gratte à la gorge. Je la connais immédiatement, et je me lève avec colère. Une fois que je suis sur le pont, je vois l'ombre de l'homme à l'avant. Alors que j'avance, je le distingue appuyé contre la rembarre du bateau, le bout de sa cigarette forme un minuscule petit point rouge dans la pénombre. Je m'approche, mais pas trop non plus, et crie au dessus du bruit de la navigation :

 

– Je t'avais dit de ne pas fumer, non ?

 

Ma voix le prend par surprise, il sursaute un peu en se tournant vers moi. Quand il me remarque, il cache son visage de l'autre côté mais j'ai eu le temps de voir ses yeux briller. C'était tout sauf de la joie. Je reste à ma place tandis qu'il écrase sa cigarette contre la semelle de sa chaussure, les bras croisés sur mon torse. Il se met finalement face à moi, s'approche un peu et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

 

Au début, je crois qu'il va sortir son arme. Seulement, en baissant mon regard sur sa silhouette, je remarque qu'il ne l'a pas sur lui. Malgré l'air menaçant qu'il veut renvoyer, il a tout de suite éteint de sa cigarette sans protester.

 

– Tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te demande, c'est ça ? Parce que tu te crois au-dessus de tout le monde et hors la loi, je t'ai pourtant expliqué que je...

 

Et je me mets à tousser, inévitablement. Je le sentais venir. Parce que l'odeur et la fumée, encore dans l'air, me prennent à la gorge et aux poumons. Parce que je m'énerve aussi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer ensuite, chaque souffle me comprime la cage thoracique et me donne l'impression d'étouffer.

 

Ça se passe en quelques secondes, je me penche en avant et mon dos rencontre le mur de la cabine de commande. Je ne cesse de tousser et respirer bien trop vite et trop fort. Ma poitrine se soulève sous ma respiration en alerte, je sens la main du voleur se poser dans mon dos et sur mon bras. Il me demande ce qu'il doit faire, si ça va, je ne peux pas répondre, je secoue la tête et lui montre d'un geste de la main ma cabine. Je continue de tousser, cherche de l'air à faire passer dans ma gorge.

 

L'information lui monte à la tête, il se précipite en bas et revient peu de temps après avec ma ventoline. Je la porte à mes lèvres et aspire deux, trois bouffées. Essoufflé, mais à nouveau capable de respirer normalement, je me laisse glisser au sol, appuyé contre le mur. Mes paupières sont fermées, je me concentre sur mon souffle qui reprend un rythme constant. Petit à petit. Je déteste devoir vivre avec cette maladie constamment.

 

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, l'homme est accroupit en face de moi. Il a sérieusement l'air inquiet et fronce les sourcils. Je tousse encore une ou deux fois, pour retrouver ma voix et ma contenance. Alors qu'il s'apprête à parler, ma main claque contre sa joue dans un geste vif. Je ne suis habituellement pas une personne violente, mais là je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Et j'ai cru que j'allais y rester aussi.

 

– Espèce d'idiot... !

 

Je me relève et sa main à lui prend place contre sa peau rougie par mon geste. Je dois admettre que j'y ai, peut-être, été un peu fort. Seulement, je pense au fait qu'il m'a menacé avec une arme et qu'il est entré par effraction sur mon bateau et je me sens beaucoup moins coupable. Sans lui accorder un regard, je redescends à ma cabine pour reprendre ma lecture. Mes doigts serrés autour de la ventoline que je pose sur la table de nuit, à côté de moi.

 

Une fois que je reprends ma lecture où je l'avais laissé, je me calme. Mais encore une fois, je suis interrompu au bout de quelques pages. J'entends des pas, au-dessus, et finalement l'inconnu qui apparaît dans mon espace personnel. Il s'avance et regarde autour de lui, avant de poser ses yeux sur moi. D'une voix monotone, il demande à emprunter ma salle de bains. Je le fixe plusieurs secondes, sans rien dire, et je lui indique du doigt la petite pièce.

 

Tout en lisant, j'entends l'eau couler dans l'évier. Lorsqu'il ressort, ses doigts frôlent sa joue où les miens l'ont heurtés il y a peu. Je pousse un soupir, pose mon livre et me lève. Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, je le rattrape.

 

– Laisse moi voir ça.

 

Malgré son grognement, il se retourne vers moi. Cette fois, beaucoup plus délicatement, je glisse mes doigts contre sa joue. Il a une petite marque rougie, sur le coup, mais rien de bien grave. Son regard bleu glacé est fixé sur mon visage, soudainement très proche du sien. Après m'être raclé la gorge et reculé à une distance convenable, je me penche sur le côté et fouille dans le petit congélateur. Je lui sors quelques glaçons que j'entoure d'une serviette en tissu.

 

Je lui indique de poser cela doucement sur sa joue, il lève les yeux au ciel mais prends note de mon conseil. Il agit vraiment de manière dramatique, ça me ferait presque rire. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Il est toujours un inconnu qui a volé mon bateau, qui m'a menacé avec une arme et qui, maintenant en plus, m'a provoqué une crise d'asthme. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux notre compte.

 

Tandis que je me retourne pour rejoindre ma place, sa main agrippe mon bras. Je soupire, me demande encore ce que j'ai fait qui puisse l'énerver. Mais la réponse que j'obtiens me prend de court. Ce sont ses lèvres qui s'échouent sur les miennes et m'empêchent de protester. Je fronce les sourcils et le repousse à peine une poignée de seconde plus tard. Il a abandonné son sac de glace sur le côté et je lui lance un regard qui doit être tout aussi froid.

 

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– Arrête, je sais que tu en as envie aussi.

– Il y a une sérieuse différence entre avoir envie et me forcer.

– Donc, j'ai raison ? Tu en as envie.

– Tu m'énerves, tu le sais ça ?

 

Je râle, mais je glisse une main sur sa nuque et l'attire à moi pour laisser nos bouches se retrouver. Je préfère encore qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il se taise. Et il sourit, cet idiot, contre mes lèvres. Il doit être fier de lui. Je tire sur ses cheveux et il passe ses mains sous mes cuisses afin de me soulever et m'emmener jusqu'au lit. Il passe au-dessus de moi et s'allonge presque sur mon corps. Ses doigts glissent sur mes hanches, sous mon tee-shirt, et j'ai l'impression que ma peau s'enflamme sous son toucher. Nos bouches ne se détachent que pour pousser des soupirs ou lorsque nous retirons nos hauts.

 

Une fois son torse dénudé, je me permets d'observer les courbes félines de son corps et les tatouages qui le recouvrent. Je les survole et les retrace du bout des doigts, les siens baissent mon pantalon et il finit par me regarder. Un moment de suspend. Ses pupilles sont animées par le plaisir, il vient poser un baiser sur mes lèvres et je laisse ma main se perdre dans ses cheveux afin d'approfondir cet échange.

 

A partir de ce moment-là, je ne réfléchis plus. Je ne pense plus au fait qu'il est potentiellement dangereux, qu'il a menacé ma vie, qu'il a volé mon bateau. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il prend maintenant possession de mon corps et que j'adore ça. Cette sensation de revivre sous ses doigts et ses lèvres, d'être en train de me consumer de désir pour un homme dont je ne connais ni le prénom, ni l'histoire. Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver cela... Excitant. Depuis toutes ces années que je vis sur la mer, où les vagues veulent bien me porter et au gré des océans, je n'ai connu que quelques corps auxquels m'abandonner. La plupart du temps, ce n'était que des hommes ivres morts ou qui n'assumaient pas d'être attirés par le même sexe et qui rendaient ce moment désagréable. En définitive, ce n'était pas du pur plaisir, du moins pas pour moi.

 

Mais cet homme est différent. Même si sa langue a le goût de l'alcool, de la cigarette et de la noix de cajou, je le trouve extrêmement attirant. Il a sans aucun doute mon âge, des yeux à se damner et un corps de rêve. N'importe qui se sentirait chanceux à ma place, et c'est mon cas. Je me délecte de chaque baiser, chaque caresse comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ses lèvres contre les miennes ont un goût de revenir et son corps semble être fait pour se retrouver contre le mien.

 

Au bout d'un moment, nous sommes tous les deux nus et essoufflés. Seulement éclairés par la lampe torche qui s'est retrouvé coincée sous ma couverture et qui éclaire à présent le mur derrière ma tête. Mon livre, quant à lui, est tombé au sol. J'ai perdu ma page, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde. Parce que je sais, qu'inévitablement, je vais me perdre entre les reins de cet homme. L'air est presque étouffant, la couverture me colle au dos et je sens la chaleur émaner de nos corps qui s'effleurent. La sensation de brûle est encore pire lorsque ses lèvres descendent jusqu'entre mes cuisses et, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un songe quand je l'entends murmurer :

 

– C'est quoi ton prénom ?

 

Je soupire, mes doigts se serrent autour de ses mèches de cheveux et je baisse les yeux vers lui. Mais il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter, je n'ai pas rêvé, il veut réellement savoir mon identité. L'espace est restreint, j'ai mes jambes étendues mais les siennes sont repliées sous ses fesses. Ses fesses que je me suis fait un plaisir intense de mordiller tout à l'heure, et il avait l'air d'être prêt à mourir pour que je ne m'arrête jamais. Et là, c'est moi qui ai l'impression de ne plus en pouvoir.

 

– Tu ne me demandes sérieusement ça, maintenant, au beau milieu de... ?

 

Un sourire narquois apparaît sur ses lèvres, je ne finis pas ma phrase et passe une main sur mon visage en grognant. Il embrasse le haut de mes cuisses et je le sens bientôt rire silencieusement contre ma peau qui n'appelle plus que lui. Je me redresse sur un coude, ma main glisse de ses cheveux à sa mâchoire et je relève son visage pour m'adresser directement à lui quand je demande :

 

\--Tu ne va pas me dire le tien, ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Encore son sourire. Ses doigts glissent derrière ma jambe, caresse la peau près de mes fesses et la chaleur de sa bouche se perd sur mon ventre. Je crois qu'il le fait exprès, pour me faire perdre mes moyens, m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces questions et ces choses que je ne sais pas à son sujet. Je vais finir par réellement y succomber, je ne réfléchis déjà plus que par la sensation de son corps contre le mien.

 

\--Peut-être. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Quand le moment sera venu.

\--Le moment ? Je questionne en fronçant les sourcils, il relève ses azurs flamboyantes vers moi.

\--Tu sauras.

 

Il continue à me fixer, c'est presque déstabilisant. Ses yeux transmettent à la fois une impression de peur, de froideur et de mystère, et une flamme ardente, embrasée par le désir. Envers moi. Je suis flatté qu'un homme aussi séduisant que lui veule de mon corps. Mon pouce passe contre ses lèvres et je caresse délicatement celle du bas, je mords la mienne puis finit par murmurer :

 

– Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.

– Harry.

 

Son sourire devient presque doux, mais avant que je ne puisse m'y attarder, sa tête retrouve sa place entre mes cuisses. Et je suis totalement perdu. Corps et âme, dévoué à son charme et ses gestes. Il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut, maintenant, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Je l'inciterais même à ne jamais y mettre un terme. C'est comme se retrouver en apnée, mais sans avoir la sensation d'être sur le point de mourir. Se noyer dans un plaisir continu et extrême.

 

J'en perds, entièrement, la structure de mon souffle. À l'intérieur de ma poitrine, mon cœur pareil, bat à tout rompre. Et ça le fait sourire, encore, cet imbécile. Quand il a terminé de m'emmener jusqu'au bord du plaisir, il se redresse et remonte le long de mon corps. Ses lèvres chaudes laissent des baisers humides et chauds sur ma peau. Je crois qu'il s'arrête sur certains de mes tatouages. Il me pousse à la folie, il le sait parfaitement, et il en joue. Sa bouche retrouve la mienne, je grogne, le fait basculer pour prendre le dessus.

 

Mais, je me ridiculise devant lui en voulant faire mon fier et jouer au plus fort, lorsque l'arrière de ma tête rencontre le plafond bien trop bas. Je pousse encore un grognement et enfoui ma tête, ma honte aussi, dans son cou. Bientôt, je sens ses doigts caresser mon dos et mes cheveux. Là où j'ai reçu le coup. Ce sont ensuite ses lèvres qui rejoignent mon front et l'embrasse d'une douceur affolante.

 

– Ça va ?

 

Je sens l'amusement dans sa voix, mais je ne pense pas qu'il se moque. Il s’inquiète réellement pour mon état, car une fois que j'ose relever le visage vers lui, il me regarde dans les yeux et caresse ma joue rougie du bout des doigts. Sa peau est chaude et je suis certain que la mienne l'est davantage. Je hoche lentement la tête, encore embarrassé par ce qui vient de se passer, et il embrasse mes lèvres de façon excessivement langoureuse. J'ai la vive impression que son baiser se répercute jusqu'entre mes reins. Mon corps en frissonne, de la tête aux pieds et je mords sa lèvre inférieure en tirant un peu dessus.

 

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous ne faisons que nous embrasser au point d'en perdre le souffle. J'en oublie presque où je suis, ce que je fais là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse une marque au creux de mon cou, un souvenir de cette nuit et que ma main trouve son chemin entre ses cuisses bouillantes. Il en faut peu, ensuite, pour que je l'entende et le sente gémir contre ma peau, mon oreille. Ses doigts s'accrochent à ma nuque, mettent en désordre mes boucles et les autres agrippent une de mes fesses. Pour me coller à lui, encore plus, comme si je pouvais me fondre dans son corps.

 

Et moi, je ne demande que ça. Je suis à sa merci, mais je crois que lui aussi est dans cet état. Ses yeux sont clos, sa tête penchée vers l'arrière et ses lèvres entre ouvertes laissent échapper des bruits de plaisir qui résonnent dans tout mon corps et retourne entièrement mon estomac. Ainsi, il me paraît presque irréel. Mais il est là, je le touche, je l'embrasse, je le conduis dans les limbes du désir et il adore ça. Il s'y perd autant que moi, et je suis fier de lui procurer cet effet là.

 

– Harry...

 

Mon prénom entre ses lèvre est un son délicieux à entendre. Presque érotique. Son murmure n'est presque plus qu'un souffle désordonné. Sa respiration est forte, éreintée contre mon visage. Il pose sa main sur mon bras, descend jusqu'à mon poignet et ouvre les paupières pour me regarder. J'arrête mes mouvements, son torse se soulève encore de façon rapide et je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres d'où s'échappe ensuite sa voix suave :

 

– Tu as des préservatifs et tout ?

 

Après m'être mordu la lèvre, je souris et me penche au-dessus de lui sur le côté. A l'intérieur du petit tiroir de la table de nuit, je fouille à l'aveugle et sors plusieurs paquets différents et du lubrifiant. Pour que j'y vois quelque chose, je les ramène de l'autre côté, près de la lampe qui nous éclaire en partie. A peine. Suffisamment pour que nous nous voyons en train de prendre du plaisir ou que je lise les noms sur les petits sachets.

 

– J'en ai des parfumés, des aphrodisiaques et, je retourne un paquet entre mes doigts avant de sourire, même certains qui sont phosphorescents.

– Ça dépend, il me répond avec un air amusé, tu as tout en grande taille ?

– Je pense que tu te surestime beaucoup.

– Tu crois ?

 

Je hoche la tête en souriant, la tête tournée vers lui. Et d'un coup, il se met à rire, ses yeux se plissent en de petites ridules aux coins, ses petites dents pointues qui ressortent et je peux jurer que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi sublime. Cet homme est une véritable œuvre d'art. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, tandis que je me mets à rire aussi. Sa gorge est exposée, sa tête renversée vers l'arrière, et je viens poser mes lèvres juste là où sa pomme d’Adam bouge lentement. Il finit par prendre un préservatif simple et capture mes lèvres au passage, un baiser qui me replonge dans l'envie de faire suer son corps.

 

– Commençons par les normaux.

– Commencer ?

– Parce que tu penses sérieusement que je vais m'arrêter à une seule fois ?

 

C'est à son tour de m'adresser un sourire malicieux et j'efface son air fier en l'embrassant avec fougue. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour savoir que c'est lui qui va prendre le dessus et enfiler ce préservatif. Son regard, étincelant de désir pour moi, se plonge dans le mien et je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts, son début de barbe. Son visage est sculpté finement, ses traits sont délicats et coupants à la fois. Il prend ma main et l'amène à sa bouche pour embrasser mes phalanges, je ne cesse de le regarder.

 

Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux, nous nous dévorons par la simple vision, et j'ai l'impression que nous avons fait cela toute notre vie. C'est naturel, simple et pur. Il murmure mon prénom emporté par son gémissement et je ne pense plus qu'à lui. Je ne connais pas son prénom, son passé, son présent ou son futur, mais je n'ai que lui sur le bout des lèvres et dans la peau.

 

 

~

 

 

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, simplement qu'il fait encore nuit lorsque nous nous écroulons sur le matelas, entre les couvertures défaites et les coussins retournés dans tous les sens. Nos souffles sont désordonnés et mon cœur se soulève sous un rythme effréné à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Ma peau est recouverte d'un fin filet de sueur, la sienne aussi que je caresse encore, et mes boucles s'emmêlent dans tous les sens. Les préservatifs utilisés sont jetés négligemment dans la poubelle de la cuisine, l'un d'eux est tombé au sol, à côté. Nous avions essayé celui qui doit phosphorer dans le noir, ce n'était franchement pas une réussite. Mais je crois que nous ne faisions pas réellement attention à cela, trop préoccupés par l'envie mutuelle qui rongeait nos corps.

 

Le temps de reprendre nos esprits, nous fixons le plafond. Je me permets de fermer les paupières quelques secondes. J'ai arrêté de compter combien de fois nous recommencions au bout de la deuxième, je ne savais plus penser correctement. Du moins, à autre chose que ses coups de reins, ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau, ses soupirs de plaisir à mon oreille et ses dents sur mon épaule, ma nuque ou mes lèvres meurtries par ses baisers. Plusieurs fois, j'ai senti mes jambes trembler et mon cœur prêt à lâcher, l'orgasme au bord des lèvres. C'est exactement la même sensation que se faire bousculer par une vague et emmener ensuite dans les flots. Je me suis laissé faire, j'ai laissé la vague de plaisir me submerger et s'abattre sur moi. Plusieurs fois.

 

Je me suis noyé dans cet inconnu. En lui. Il m'a donné, pendant un temps, la sensation de perdre mon souffle par ses mouvements de bassin et le retrouver ensuite contre ses lèvres. Il m'a insufflé le plaisir et la vie. J'ai encore l'impression de toucher et saisir des étoiles, dans le creux de ses yeux tandis qu'il me regarde. Ses doigts tracent des petits cercles contre mon torse, les miens -ceux qui ne sont pas occupés à jouer avec ses cheveux, glissent contre sa cuisse qui m'est présentée. Nous sommes tous les deux couchés sur le côté, face à face, presque enlacés. C'est intime, n'importe qui le verrait, mais encore une fois ça semble tout à fait naturel.

 

Le silence s'est installé depuis un moment, depuis que l'air n'est plus rempli que par nos gémissements, nos souffles déstructurées et forts, nos peaux qui se frôlent et nos bouches qui se goûtent. Mais, il finit par le briser par son murmure :

 

– Tu avais beaucoup de préservatifs là-dedans, dit-il en montrant ma table de chevet, tu fais ça souvent ?

 

Étrangement, ça me blesse qu'il pense cela. Qu'il pense que notre moment n'est pas unique. Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne dise rien et que nous passions le reste de la nuit à nous embrasser jusqu'au lever du petit jour. Mais je suppose que la réalité n'est pas aussi belle. Un sourire affectueux et taquin à la fois s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres et je fronce les sourcils. Il doit sentir ma déception et son erreur, car il monte ses doigts à ma joue et la caresse avec douceur. Son geste m’encourage à parler, je crois que c'est le but.

 

– Non, non c'était... Je secoue la tête puis pousse un léger soupir. Je ne pose pas souvent l'ancre à terre, je voyage beaucoup en mer, alors... Je suis seul, la plupart du temps.

 

C'est à son tour de foncer les sourcils, son pouce passe contre la moue qui se forme aux coins de mes lèvres et ça me fait sourire légèrement. Je pense comprendre une forme d'excuse lorsqu'il pose sa bouche contre mon front et la laisse là, frôler ma peau, quelques secondes. Ce n'est même pas un baiser, je ne saurais décrire réellement ce que ce geste voulait dire. Mais il l'a fait et ça réchauffe mon cœur. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà été sur le point d'exploser plusieurs fois, à cause de lui.

 

– Eh bien, je suis ravi d'être une exception, continue-t-il en me souriant, et que tu n'aies pas fait une crise d'asthme durant un de tes orgasmes aussi.

 

Nous nous mettons à rire ensemble après lui avoir gentiment frappé le torse, il prend ma main et lie nos doigts ensemble. Je ne peux pas réprimer le frisson qui traverse mon échine. Je les regarde un moment, s'enlacer d'une manière parfaite, et quand je relève mon attention vers lui, il me fixe étrangement. Son visage est plus sérieux, même si je discerne encore dans ses pupilles une trace d'amusement.

 

Je me penche de quelques centimètres et nos lèvres se retrouvent, se caressent et s'embrasse mollement. Nos baisers sont paresseux maintenant, je suppose que nous n'avons plus assez de force pour laisser nos langues se mélanger dans un échange vigoureux. Je pousse un soupir en me détachant de lui, mais nous restons toujours aussi proches. Malgré tout, nous nous embrassons et nous caressons encore, c'est un bon signe. N'importe quel homme que j'ai fréquenté, avant, serait déjà parti sans un mot ou un geste de plus.

 

– Tu veux me raconter ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Ce que tu fais, livré à toi-même, sur ce bateau ?

 

Un silence nous surplombe un moment. Le temps que je réfléchisse, si je lui fais assez confiance ou non pour lui dévoiler mon passé et une part importante de mon identité. Le temps de remettre mes idées en place, fouiller dans des souvenirs que j'avais cachés derrière un mur pendant des années. Mais je ne peux pas renier cette partie de ma personnalité et de mon histoire, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à construire l'homme que je suis à présent. Même si j'ai souffert, même si j'ai traversé des moments éprouvants où j'ai cru vouloir tout abandonner. Même si je ne voyais pas le bout, le but et la lumière.

 

Et après tout, je me dis pourquoi pas ? L'homme en face de moi ne reste qu'un inconnu. Bien que nous venons de partager un des moments les plus intimes de nos vies. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera ensuite, et je suis presque surprit de constater que je n'y accorde pas grande importance. Je n'ai plus peur. Plus autant qu'avant. La frayeur je l'ai connu, je l'ai vécu et je l'ai surmonté. Le pire que cet homme pourrait faire, serait de me juger, mais là encore j'ai un grande doute. Alors, j'essaie de me livrer à quelqu'un, une personne qui est prête à enfin écouter mon histoire :

 

– C'est long et compliqué, je te préviens.

– J'ai tout mon temps.

 

Et c'est vrai, nous avons encore une partie de la nuit. Sa voix, ses caresses sur ma peau et ses mots me rassurent. Je pourrais presque me laisser bercer et tomber dans ses bras et ceux de Morphée, à présent. Il est patient, il attend que je me lance, son regard légèrement fatigué fixé sur moi. Ça fait un bien immense, de se sentir écouté.

 

\--Ils m'ont chassé de la maison, mes parents, j'ai du partir et me débrouiller seul. Parce que j'étais amoureux. Parce que j'aimais un homme... On avait construit des projets à deux, il m'avait promis de m'emmener avec lui, de me protéger. Ils étaient partis un week-end, ils ont dû rentrer plus tôt et ils nous ont surpris, Théo et moi, en train de nous embrasser dans le canapé. Ils l'ont mis dehors, ils m'ont engueulé pendant près d'une heure, et ils m'ont jeté à la rue aussi. Quand j'ai proposé à Théo de s'en aller, à deux, de vivre notre vie librement, il m'a... Abandonné. Il me trompait avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis un mois, une fille. Une fille de notre groupe d'amis. Il me l'a dit en face, droit dans les yeux, pour me regarder avoir mal. Personne ne savait que nous étions ensemble, et il n'assumait pas tellement, je pense. Je voulais en parler, il refusait, il disait toujours « plus tard, pas maintenant, plus tard » et je lui laissais du temps. Parce que je comprenais, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Moi non plus, je ne l'avais pas dit à mes parents, ni mes amis. Pour son bien à lui. Après leur réaction, j'ai compris pourquoi je gardais ça secret.

 

Au fond, ça fait toujours un peu mal de parler de ça. Parce que ce sera toujours ancré en moi, ce sera toujours mon histoire et mon passé, quoi que je puisse en dire ou en penser. Je ne veux pas le cacher ou en avoir honte, je ne suis plus cet homme là qui n'assume pas ce qu'il est.

 

J'ai grandis, j'ai changé, j'ai compris. J'ai appris de mes erreurs. L'être humain est comme ça, après tout, vulnérable et tangible. Mais capable de se relever aussi, d'apprendre à ne plus emprunter un mauvais chemin. Et c'est mon cas. Mes souffrances, mes malheurs, mes démons ont pris le dessus sur moi pendant un long, trop long moment, mais je me suis battu parce que j'avais l'espoir. L'espoir de m'en sortir. J''avais mon bateau et mon rêve de partir. Je l'ai fait, j'ai réussi et je me sens plus vivant que jamais. Ce soir, davantage encore. Surtout quand l'homme en face de moi m'adresse un sourire désolé et encourageant, tout en caressant mes boucles éparpillées autour de mon visage.

 

– Mais je crois qu'au fond j'étais simplement... Un essai. Une passe ? Je ne sais pas... Une erreur, peut-être. Je n'avais plus aucun sou, j'ai abandonné l'université, j'ai revendu les affaires que mes parents m'ont laissé prendre avant de partir. J'ai dormi chez un ami, j'ai cherché un travail. Rapidement. Pour me payer de quoi vivre et une chambre d'hôtel... Avec l'argent que j'ai économisé, j'ai acheté le bateau. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps, presque un an, et la sueur de mes bras, de la fatigue et la faim. Mais j'y suis arrivé et je parcours la mer depuis. Seul. Même si... Ça devait être Théo et moi, mais j'ai construit une vie solide sur les cendres que ma famille et lui m'avaient laissées.

– Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à traverser et subir tout ça, Harry.

– C'était pour la bonne cause, au final. Faut voir le bon côté des choses, je serais encore sûrement coincé chez moi, avec mes parents qui me forcent à trouver une fille à laquelle me marier et avoir des enfants, mener une vie qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un mensonge. Je préfère être seul, au milieu de la mer, dans ce cas là.

 

Je le vois hocher la tête, ses doigts passent contre ma nuque et il m'attire à lui. Cette fois, c'est lui qui initie notre baiser. La tendresse qui en ressort me prend au dépourvu, me surprend. Mais je me laisse le plaisir d'en profiter un maximum, mes paupières fermées et ma main qui trouve le creux de son dos. Nos corps se rapprochent, mais ça n'a rien de sexuel. C'est plus comme un besoin d'être proche l'un de l'autre, de se sentir respirer, vivre et vibrer.

 

– Tu es une personne extrêmement courageuse. Je n'en aurais jamais eu autant que toi, ni ton audace ni ta force.

– Il y a quelques heures encore, tu me menaçais avec une arme et tu démarrais le moteur de mon bateau.

 

Ma remarque lui fait lâcher un petit rire, je lève les yeux au ciel et tire doucement sur ses cheveux. Une minuscule vengeance. Mais quand j'y pense, c'est assez surréaliste et inimaginable. L'homme que j'ai devant moi est bien différent, en certains aspects, de celui qui me pointait son arme au visage au début de la nuit. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre à quel moment son comportement a changé. Ce qui l'a poussé à m'embrasser en premier lieu, puis lui a donné envie de moi, de mon corps.

 

Parce que ce que nous avons vécu, ce n'était pas simplement pour son propre plaisir. Il prenait le temps de me regarder, de s'assurer qu'il ne me faisait pas mal, que je savourais autant que lui. Et je crois que, de toute mon existence, jamais personne ne s'est autant soucié de moi. Même Théo, quand nous faisions l'amour, ce n'était pas aussi tendre et passionnel. Là, avec lui, c'est tout autre chose. Nos corps qui fusionnent et se comprennent sans même avoir besoin de temps ou de paroles. Et ça me bouleverse encore.

 

– Un homme qui porte une arme n'est pas forcément courageux, c'est même souvent le contraire à mon avis.

– Tu as peur, alors ?

 

Ma question pose un blanc. J'ai peur de l'avoir brusqué et qu'il se recule, qu'il se renferme et se décide à redevenir l'homme froid et insolent que j'ai rencontré au début. Mais, à ma grande surprise, il baisse les yeux et semble réfléchir quelques secondes.

 

C'est à mon tour de le rassurer maintenant, je crois, alors je me mets à caresser le bas de son dos et son crâne de l'autre. Même si je crois qu'il a besoin de son espace pour mettre ses pensées en ordre, je dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue piquante à cause de sa barbe. Ce n'est pas désagréable du tout, c'est même plutôt assez viril et excitant. Je repense encore à la sensation que ça m'a procuré entre mes cuisses et je... Je dois penser à autre chose, ce n'est pas le moment approprié pour ça. Je secoue la tête et la recule pour le regarder.

 

Quand il se met à parler, son regard fuit d'abord le mien. Et à la fin de ses mots, il cherche mes yeux. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, pourtant, mais elle résonne en moi comme une tempête.

 

– Tout le temps.

 

Je lis dans ses iris quelque chose de différent et de mélancolique. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi dur qu'il le laisse paraître ? J'ai réellement l'impression d'avoir un autre homme à mes côtés. Un être vulnérable, frêle et abattu par la vie. Presque autant que moi je l'étais avant. En un certain sens, il ressemble à l'homme que j'étais avant. Avant que ma vie ne prenne un tournant décisif.

 

Et même si j'aimerais connaître ce qui l'effraie tant, je ne dis rien. Je ne le presse pas. Je crois qu'il a besoin de temps et non pas que je lui inflige des tas de questions. Comme il l'a fait pour moi, je me montre patient et à l'écoute. Quand il sera prêt, et s'il ne dit rien, tant pis. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi facile, pour lui, de se livrer à un inconnu. Mais je pense que mon silence lui fait comprendre que je suis ouvert pour entendre la suite de son récit, pour qu'il partage avec moi son secret.

 

Au bout d'un moment, il se détache de moi et se redresse. Un pincement appuie l'intérieur de ma poitrine, je le regarde se décaler et s'avancer au bord du lit. Je retiens la boule qui se forme en travers de ma gorge à l'idée de le voir se défiler aussi vite. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

 

Cependant, il se contente de s'asseoir au bord du lit et de tendre la main pour attraper la bouteille d'alcool qu'il n'avait pas terminé tout à l'heure. Je ne lui fais aucune remarque. Étendu, encore nu, dans le lit, je me redresse sur un coude afin de suivre ses mouvements des yeux. Lui aussi est dans son apparat le plus naturel. Dans la pénombre, sa peau semble être un mirage, une plume que je voudrais caresser du bout des doigts.

 

Et c'est exactement ce que je fais. Les muscles de son dos sont tendus, noués, je me redresse et passer derrière lui. Je pose mes doigts contre sa peau, elle frissonne et ça me fait sourire. J'embrasse son épaule, son cou, il appuie ensuite sa tête contre la mienne. Après avoir bu une gorgée. Je comprends alors qu'il ne fuit pas une conversation, il se prépare à l'aborder. Il a besoin de courage, parce qu'il n'en a pas autant que moi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense de lui-même. Mais je m'accorde encore le droit de me faire mon propre avis. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

 

– Moi aussi, c'est long et compliqué. Assez... Tragique, même.

 

Je me contenter de hocher la tête, il tourne la sienne vers moi pour me regarder. Il a besoin d'être encouragé, rassuré, je le sens dans la façon dont ses yeux me supplient de l'aider. Ils parlent à la place de sa bouche, ils transmettent toutes les émotions que son visage s'interdit de montrer. Je l'admire quelques secondes, puis m'approche pour déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Simple, mais qui lui donne tout mon soutient et mon attention.

 

Il me sourit, retourne sa tête dans la position initiale où nous étions. Contre la mienne. Et, tandis qu'il commence son récit, je continue de caresser son dos tendu du bout des doigts. Mais surtout, je l'écoute, parce que comme moi, jamais personne ne s'en est donné la peine.

 

– Je ne suis pas un criminel, ni un pirate ou quoi que ce soit. Il sourit en coin et je passe mon pouce contre le petit pli qui se forme au coin de sa bouche, souriant moi aussi. Je ne... Mon père, tu vois, il était violent et alcoolique. Les deux combinés, c'était l'enfer à la maison. Il n'avait pas de travail et ma mère devait se charger de ramener de l'argent en faisant des heures pas possibles en tant que femme de ménage dans une entreprise. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais il la frappait souvent. Devant nos yeux. Il levait la main sur elle, sur moi. Rarement sur ma petite sœur, mais elle assistait à tout ça. Et c'est peut-être pire, au final. Ce qu'elle avait peur... J'allais au lycée avec des bleus, des lèvres gercées, parce qu'il voulait que nous réussissions à l'école. Pas comme lui. Mais, c'était pour son intérêt, pour qu'on se trouve tous les deux un travail et qu'on lui ramène de l'argent tu vois ?

 

A nouveau, je hoche la tête. Il n'a pas besoin d'être interrompu dans son récit. Mais il marque une petite pause. Même s'il vient à peine de commencer, je le sens. Sa poitrine se soulève plus fortement, sous la colère et les émotions. Il porte la bouteille à ses lèvres et avale un peu d'alcool. Parce que ces mots sont durs à expliquer, pour lui à voix haute. Il exprime ses souffrances et ses faiblesses, autant à moi qu'à lui. Mais c'est aussi difficile à entendre.

 

\--Je jouais les durs devant lui, devant eux, pour montrer que j'étais fort et courageux, mais je pleurais et tremblais de peur sous la douche ou dès que j'étais seul. Charlotte, ma sœur, c'est qu'une enfant. A treize ans, tu n'as pas besoin de voir tout ça. De vivre tout ça. J'avais beau le menacer, lui dire qu'il allait pas continuer comme ça, que j'allais le dénoncer à la police, il s'en fichait. Il me riait au nez et il me lançait des bouteilles de bière au visage et des coups de poings dans le ventre. Au final, il devait quand même s'en faire parce qu'il me disait « écoute moi bien petit merdeux, tu vas rien faire du tout ou je vais te broyer les os jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus t'asseoir, marcher ou respirer ok ? Et après, je ferais pareil avec les deux autres, t'as compris ? » et moi qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Il me surveillait, il venait me m'attendre à la sortie de la fac et il me déposait le matin. Même si ça l'embêtait clairement, il faisait ça pour toujours garder un œil sur moi. J'invitais aucun copain à la maison, et je sortais quasiment jamais. Du moins, pas sans son autorisation. Il y avait que sur mon portable que j'étais un peu libre, parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien. Mais bon, je n'avais personne à qui parler. Je ne faisais qu'écouter de la musique et écrire dans des mémos toutes les horreurs que j'avais peur d'exprimer à voix haute.

 

Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, il me les confie à moi. Je dépose mes lèvres avec délicatesse sur sa nuque, ses épaules se soulèvent dans un souffle tremblant. Je ne vois pas ses yeux, seulement un côté de son visage, mais je sens qu'il n'a pas envie de me parler en face à face pour le moment.

 

Cependant, il a besoin de se sentir écouté. Alors, je glisse une main contre son ventre et colle son corps au mien. Mon nez se perd dans ses mèches de cheveux, et il reprend au rythme de mes caresses :

 

– Mais le pire, le pire il est arrivé après. Un soir, ma mère travaillait et je suis rentré d'une soirée chez un gars de la fac. J'avais pas trop le cœur à boire, ni à faire la fête, puis j'étais pas trop serein d'avoir laissé ma sœur seule avec mon père... Et quand j'y pense, si tu savais comme je regrette, je n'aurais jamais dû partir, j'aurais... J'aurais dû voir ça avant... Harry, c'était de ma faute, totalement et... Je suis rentré, il y avait personne au salon. Je me suis dit que ma sœur était enfermée dans sa chambre et que mon père devait dormir ou fumer dans le jardin ou se être ivre mort quelque part dans la maison. Je suis monté et... J'ai commencé par entendre du bruit. Des petits gémissements étouffés, des pleurs ou des sanglots et... Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Ça venait de la chambre de ma sœur, je me suis approché, j'ai ouvert la porte d'une main tremblante et je l'ai vu... Je l'ai vu au-dessus d'elle et il... il...

 

Sa voix tremble, il n'y arrive plus. Je comprends pourquoi, je comprends la suite de ses mots sans même les avoir entendus. Sa réaction laisse présager le pire. Je redresse la tête, embrasse ses cheveux et son épaule, il a besoin d'être rassuré maintenant. Son corps est secoué par des petits soubresauts, je crois qu'il pleure. Et ça me bouleverse, ça me prend à la gorge. Mes doigts frôlent son ventre, il s'enfonce un peu plus dans mes bras et je l'enlace véritablement.

 

C'est véritablement un autre homme. Ses barrières cèdent, son masque craque et se fissure. Il cède à l'émotion, et c'est bénéfique parfois de se laisser aller. Il s'exprime pour évacuer toutes cette tristesse et cette colère. J'embrasse sa joue humide. Il pleure, c'est définitif. Ce sont des sanglots qui compriment sa poitrine et secoue son corps fragile.

 

– Il était en train d'abuser d'elle, elle pleurait, elle se débattait, elle souffrait et il prenait du plaisir à lui infliger tout ça. Il la tenait fermement et il avait une main pressée contre sa bouche. Pour la faire taire, lui faire peur je ne sais pas. Je ne savais plus réfléchir à ce moment là. J'ai cru que le monde se dérobait sous mes pieds et... il reprend son souffle. Mon premier réflexe, ça a été de prendre un jouet en plastique dans la chambre et le frapper avec. Je l'ai poussé du lit, il était nu devant nous et il avait même pas honte, il me lançait un regard comme s'il allait me tuer. Je... Je lui ai hurlé des insultes, je lui ai balancé des trucs à la tête, il a fini par fuir, dehors, quand j'ai pris mon portable pour appeler la police. En vrai, je contactais ma mère et les urgences ensuite. Ma sœur, elle était totalement paniquée, figée et pétrifiée. J'essayais de la rassurer mais elle pleurait sans cesse et elle était crispée, les yeux fermées et les poings serrés. Elle était nue, elle aussi et... Le visage inondé de larmes. Sa respiration me faisait paniquer, je pleurais aussi et... Je m'en voulais tellement, je m'en veux encore. Encore plus quand j'ai appris que... Quand Charlotte a avoué que ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il l'avait forcé à faire choses immondes et qu'il la faisait jurer de ne rien dire ou il ferait pire, j'ai réellement eu envie de le tuer... Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre face à ce... monstre... Et elle a subi ça pendant... Trop longtemps. Ce n'est pas humain de faire ça, à sa propre fille, à un enfant, à... Un autre être humain...

 

Ses pleurs ne cessent pas, j'essaie de le calmer comme je le peux, avec mes caresses et mes baisers sur sa peau, mais il ne s'arrête pas. C'est nécessaire pour lui d'évacuer tout ça. Il a posé la bouteille vide sur la table et a les yeux clos, mais les larmes couvrent encore ses joues.

 

Je me sens minable et impuissant. Je me plaignais pour mes parents, pour Théo, mais lui a vécu bien pire. Des années de souffrances, de tortures, de peurs et de larmes silencieuses. A sa place, je n'aurais jamais eu la force de supporter tout ça. J'aurais craqué depuis longtemps.

 

\--Je pensais... Je pensais qu'on allait être tranquille après ça. On avait conduis ma sœur à l'hôpital, pour des tests et des examens. Ma mère allait porter plainte. Mais elle devait continuer de travailler, on avait plus rien. Charlotte est restée une journée là-bas, ensuite je me suis occupé d'elle à la maison, quand ma mère travaillait. On a pas entendu parler de mon père pendant une semaine. La plainte de ma mère avait été déposé depuis un jour. Et puis... On était tous les trois à la maison, et il a débarqué. Complètement ivre, hystérique et en colère. Il a menacé ma mère d'abord, puis moi. Il nous traitait, il disait qu'il allait nous tuer... Qu'on avait pas le droit de le mettre sous les barreaux parce que sans lui on était rien. Ma sœur, elle avait tellement peur, elle se cachait derrière moi. Et il s'est avancé pour venir s'en prendre à l'un de nous. Trop vite, il a saisit ma mère par les cheveux et l'a jeté au sol. Je me précipité vers lui, je lui ai donné des coups. Et Charlotte elle criait. Elle pleurait. On... On avait tous peur. Sauf lui, lui il n'avait peur de rien. Ou juste de la prison...

 

Un petit rire étranglé sort de sa gorge, je sens les battements de son cœur sous mes doigts et embrasse sa tempe. Son histoire est effectivement bien plus compliquée que la mienne. Et je crois aussi que c'est récentes. Ses émotions sont bien trop fortes et marquantes.

 

\--Bref, je... J'ai fait ce à quoi je pensais depuis longtemps. J'ai sorti mon arme. Celle que j'avais aujourd'hui. Je l'ai pointé sur lui. Il s'est relevé, il a d'abord eu peur, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, puis il m'a rit au nez. Il a avancé, j'ai chargé le pistolet... Ma main tremblait parce que je n'avais jamais utilisé une arme, je ne savais pas comment faire et je me ratais il allait nous faire payer. J'espérais que la menace suffirait. Mais non.. il s'approchait de moi, il me disait de le faire, que j'étais un bon à rien, une tapette, une mauviette, que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur et j'allais finir comme lui... Et non, non je ne voulais pas finir comme lui. Jamais. Plutôt mourir. Il a... Il a commencé à s'adresser à Charlotte, ma mère avait peur de se redresser et on était tous un peu figés et pétrifiés. Charlotte pleurait et tremblait et moi je devais la protéger. J'ai... J'ai appuyé sur la détente, avant même de réfléchir, la balle a frôlé son bras et a tapé dans le mur. Il saignait, il râlait. J'avais mal visé tellement j'avais peur. J'ai rechargé, mais trop tard il fonçait sur moi et il me rouait de coups. Et j'essayais de tirer, mais je risquais de toucher ma mère ou ma sœur. Je leur ai crié de s'en aller, de ne pas rester là...

 

Sa respiration s'emballe encore, j'embrasse son cou et écoute ses mots en le berçant. Sa peau n'est plus aussi chaude qu'avant, et en baissant les yeux, je vois ses doigts trembler et tirer les uns sur les autres. J'avance alors les miens, ma main libre qui n'est pas autour de lui, et les lie ensemble à mon tour. Il semble reprendre son souffle, retrouver un semblant de calme.

 

\--Je crois qu'elles sont parties ensuite, se cacher et j'ai tiré. Son ventre, la balle l'a traversé et il a hurlé. Il m'a donné un énorme coup dans la tête, j'ai tout vu tourner. Et je saignais aussi... Puis, le temps que je reprenne les esprits, il n'était plus là. La porte d'entrée était ouverte, je me suis redressé et en courant j'ai été voir dehors. J'avais peur pour ma sœur et ma mère, mais j'ai entendu mon prénom et je me suis retourné. Elles étaient là, enlacées en haut des escaliers et apeurées. Je me suis précipité vers elle et je les ai serré contre moi. L'arme était au sol, je l'avais touché et il... Il y avait les empreintes dessus et du sang à terre. Je ne sais pas à qui il était. On avait plus le temps, mon père rôdait dans les parages et la police allait sûrement venir alors... J'ai rassemblé des affaires et j'ai dû fuir. Je devais les protéger, mais aussi me protéger pour pouvoir prendre soin d'elles. J'avais tiré sur un homme, et c'était punissable par la loi. Même s'il nous tapait, même s'il violait ma sœur... Et je ne pouvais pas les surveiller si j'allais en prison... C'est stupide, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je leur ai dit de faire attention, que j'allais revenir quand tout ce serait calmé, que notre père allait être bientôt sous les barreaux avec la plainte de maman. Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai fui, c'est tout...

 

Et là, je commence à mieux comprendre. Mais je sens qu'il n'a pas fini, alors je ne dis toujours rien. Je le laisse terminer. Il soupire, se redresse un peu et glisse ses doigts contre ma cuisse. Comme pour me remercier. Je crois qu'il a arrêté de pleurer, mais je peux encore sentir toute sa tristesse émaner de son corps.

 

– Je ne l'ai pas tué... Il a été arrêté, peu de temps après, je l'ai vu dans les journaux. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir, je me suis vraiment enfui quand j'ai su qu'il ne pouvait plus rien arriver de mal... Et, depuis, je suis en cavale, disons.

– Ça fait combien de temps ? Je demande finalement, dans un murmure.

– Presque trois mois.

 

Il se permet de respirer normalement et je pose ma tête au creux de son cou. Nous restons en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, un long moment, incapables de trouver les mots. Trop d'émotions à gérer et d'informations à digérer. Mais je comprends, je comprends toute sa souffrance, toute sa colère et son chagrin. Il a fui pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, pas pour les éviter, il a fui pour ne pas leur attirer du mal. Et ça, c'est plus courageux que tout ce que je pourrais faire. Il a tord, il est affreusement courageux.

 

Je ne sais pas comment il va s'en sortir, je ne sais pas s'il ira en prison un jour s'il se fait attraper, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera ensuite, s'il reverra sa famille, s'il réussira un jour à trouver son bonheur comme moi. Mais il a son espoir, auquel il faut qu'il s'accroche, revoir sa mère et sa sœur. Au moins, il sait déjà qu'elles ne courent plus aucun danger maintenant que leur père est en prison.

 

De mon côté, je ressens de la pitié et de la compassion. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il aurait traversé tout ça, qu'il se montrerait aussi fort et impétueux. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, il peut penser qu'il est faible et lâche, moi je l'admire. Il s'est battu, il a tenu pour sa sœur et sa mère, il a tout abandonné pour elle. Moi, ma famille n'aurait jamais fait ça pour moi. Elle n'a jamais essayé de me retenir quand je suis parti. Mais j'ai fini par trouver ma maison, mon chez moi, ici. Au milieu des vagues, des étendus d'eau, sur mon bateau. Peut-être aussi, un peu contre cet homme qui cache un monde d'horreur sous sa carapace, et qui cette nuit m'a offert une douceur que nous avions tous les deux oubliée.

 

– Quand je suis venu sur ton bateau tout à l'heure, je fuyais.... J'étais depuis deux jours dans un hôtel misérable, humide et sale. Mais, j'ai vu que les policiers faisaient souvent des tours dans la ville. Alors, je me suis échappé. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il remonte jusqu'à moi et... On ne sait jamais, il faut que je continue à bouger et... Attendre que l'affaire se tasse.

– Et si tu n'es pas coupable ? C'était de la légitime défense, ta vie et celle de ta famille étaient en danger, tu ne l'as pas tué en plus et...

– Je lui ai quand même tiré dessus, avec une arme interdite.

– C'est celle que tu as encore aujourd'hui ? Je demande, et il hoche la tête. Tu devrais commencer par t'en débarrasser.

– Je sais, je sais mais... J'en ai besoin pour me défendre, pas contre la police, mais si une personne étrange m'agresse et...

– Genre, comme moi ?

 

Je décide de détendre un peu l'atmosphère avec ma remarque et je discerne un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres, il lève les yeux au ciel. Mais j'ai réussi à lui changer un peu de ses idées noires. Parce que j'essaie de m'imaginer à sa place et ça me glace le sang, c'est effrayant de mener une telle vie. Toujours fuir, ne jamais pouvoir se poser.

 

– Exactement, comme toi.

– Imbécile.

 

Cette fois, son rire s'élève et quand il tourne la tête pour me regarder, je secoue la mienne et souris jusqu'à dévoiler mes fossettes. Il me couche en arrière sur le lit, se love contre moi et vient embrasser mes lèvres. Lentement, tendrement. J'en deviens incapable de penser à autre chose que sa bouche et son odeur, sa langue au goût d'alcool et son air heureux. C'est encore un petit garçon perdu, qui fuit la menace et se cache. Et je le comprends, j'aurais fait pareil, si j'avais eu autant de courage que lui.

 

Notre baiser prend fin, il me regarde de manière intense pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses doigts jouent avec mes boucles, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et mon menton et ma joue. Ma peau se réchauffe en quelques secondes sous ses gestes et je place délicatement mes mains sur ses hanches. Nous ne faisons rien de plus que cela, il s'allonge contre moi et glisse une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Nous nous enlaçons l'un et l'autre, en silence, bercés par le bruit de notre respiration. Son souffle chaud contre mon cou, ma main sur son torse et la sienne sur mon ventre.

 

\--Tu sais, moi je te trouve drôlement courageux.

 

C'est tout ce que je dis. Et il me remercie en déposant un baiser contre mon épaule nue. Mes doigts sont près de son cœur et je le sens battre en dessous. Il caresse ma nuque, mes cheveux totalement en désordre. Et je me sens bien, apaisé. J'ai les yeux fermés, je crois qu'il me regarde, parfois sa bouche embrasse une partie de ma peau ou mon visage, mais au bout d'un moment je ne le sens plus. Parce que je sombre dans le sommeil, entre ses bras, et je ne pense à rien d'autres que les heures que nous venons de partager ensemble. Je n'ai pas besoin de rêver.

 

 

 

Le lendemain, je suis tiré de mon sommeil par les rayons du soleil sur ma peau nue et du bruit au dehors. Je grogne un peu, me retourne sur le dos et ouvre difficilement les paupières. D'abord, je tends la main, mais je ne touche que des draps froids. Je me redresse sur mes coudes en fronçant les sourcils. Le lit est vide. Et mon cœur aussi, se vide d'un coup.

 

Je descends du lit, enfile un caleçon et mon pantalon d'hier. Je me laverai plus tard. La bouteille vide est dans l'évier, les vêtements de l'inconnu ne sont pas au sol. Le préservatif et mon livre non plus. Je monte sur le pont, me frotte les yeux et regarde dans la cabine. Vide, aussi. L'arme, le sac, il n'y a plus rien. Aucun signe de lui. Je panique, je respire fort et les larmes se coincent en travers de ma gorge. J'accorde un regard autour de moi, et je remarque que le bateau est accosté sur un quai. L'ancre est jeté, mon cœur avec à la mer.

 

Ma vision se trouble de larmes, je serre les poings et me retient de frapper sur la table. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit parti comme un voleur, après ce que nous avons vécu cette nuit. Mais après tout, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Il fuit, c'est évident qu'il n'allait pas rester des jours, des semaines ou le reste de son existence avec moi. Je me sens pourtant trahi et ridicule. Pleurer pour un garçon, je n'avais pas fait cela depuis... Théo. Je ravale mes sanglots et m'avance vers le panneau de commande, où un petit bout de papier attire mon attention. Une feuille pliée, mon prénom inscrit au dessus dans une écriture délicate. Aucun doute, ce ne peut être que lui.

 

Je déplie le papier, découvre une sorte de lettre. Assez longue, mais je dévore les mots comme si c'était ses lèvres, une dernière fois.

 

 

_Harry,_

 

_Si tu lis cela, c'est que je suis parti. Ne m'en veux pas, je devais le faire. Tu le sais. Je voulais simplement te remercier pour cette nuit, et tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu es une personne extraordinaire et magnifique. Et tu as le plus beau sourire au monde, j'y pense encore._

_Je ne me suis jamais confié à qui que ce soit, sur cette histoire, et ça fait réellement du bien de se sentir écouté. J'espère que je t'ai aidé à te sentir mieux, un peu, moi aussi ?_

 

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillé, tu dormais comme un bébé, ou même prévenu avant. Mais, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Je n'aurais pas été capable de partir, de te laisser. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'embarquer dans tout ça. Tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne, je n'ai pas besoin d'être un poids mort pour toi. Parce que tu as su avancer, te défaire de tes chaînes, et moi je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade là. Peut-être un jour, ou jamais. Je ne sais pas._

 

_Sinon, je t'ai menti sur deux choses. Je sais conduire un bateau, et j'ai jeté l'ancre moi-même. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous sommes, mais c'est là que je te quitte. N'essaie pas de me retrouver, je sais être invisible quand je veux, et tu te ferais du mal pour rien._

 

_Et, l'arme n'était pas chargée. Je n'avais que deux balles, celles que j'ai déjà utilisées dans le passé. J'avais simplement besoin d'un moyen de pression pour que tu n'essaies pas de te mettre en travers de mon chemin._

 

_Donc, merci pour ces moments Harry. Merci de m'avoir écouté, entendu et répondu. Merci de m'avoir compris. Merci de m'avoir vu._

_J'espère que les vagues t'emmèneront droit au bonheur. Et que tu trouveras l'amour de ta vie, tu mérites mieux qu'un petit minable comme Théo._

 

_Sache que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Tu es gravé en moi, pour toujours._

 

_PS  : j'ai utilisé ta douche, tu ne m'en veux pas ? _

 

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Louis._

 

 

 

Louis. Louis. Louis. C'est donc cela, le prénom de l'homme qui m'a volé le cœur puis brisé en mille morceaux. Je serre le papier entre mes doigts et laisse une larme couler contre la feuille parsemée de son écriture fine, un peu bancale et maladroite. Il a dû écrire rapidement, de peur que je ne me réveille. Ma poitrine se comprime et je me mets à pleurer silencieusement. J'ai le don pour m'attacher aux personnes qui me font souffrir. Ou, peut-être que simplement je m'attache trop vite.

 

Au fond de moi, je savais dès le début que Louis n'allait être que de passage. Qu'il resterait un inconnu. Un coup de vent, une tornade plutôt.Il a tout ravagé sur son passage, et je lui en veux, je m'en veux aussi à moi-même. D'y avoir cru, d'y avoir songé. D'avoir pensé qu'une nuit à ses côtés, que des heures à faire l'amour suffirait à le faire rester. Je suis naïf. Et ça me tord l'intérieur de l'estomac.

 

Mais il a raison, je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de lui dire adieu, de le regarder s'éloigner avec mon cœur dans la main. Je n'aurais pas supporter de ne garder de lui qu'un souvenir. Pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

 

Je m'assois au sol, le dos contre le panneau de commande et les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je pleure silencieusement. Les bras de Louis ne sont plus là pour m'enlacer, mais j'ai encore l'impression de les sentir, de sentir ses marques sur ma peau. Partout sur moi.

 

Je comprends maintenant, la réalité me frappe et me pousse à terre avec une violence sans pareille. Louis s'est ouvert à moi, il m'a tout confié cette nuit, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait qu'il allait partir et que nous n'allions jamais nous revoir. Nous chemins n'allaient plus jamais se croiser, alors quel était le danger, pour lui de me confier son corps, ses secrets et ses démons le temps d'une nuit ? Aucun. Je ne restais qu'un inconnu, de passage et qu'il a déjà rayé de sa vie.

 

 

~

 

 

_Un an et demi plus tard._

 

Les muscles fatigués et le dos qui me tire, je pose la dernière caisse de livraison sur le quai. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et je passe le dos de ma main contre mon front. L'homme en face analyse le contenu, caressant sa petite barbe blanche entre ses doigts sales de terre. Je m'appuie contre le bord de la barrière, mon bateau accosté derrière moi.

 

Depuis quelques mois, j'accepte de prendre quelques commandes pour des confrères marins. Ce sont souvent des poissons, des denrées alimentaires, des instruments de pèche ou des barils d'alcool. Ils ne sont pas fourni par mes soins, je me contente de les faire passer à travers l'océan, quand ils commandent à des kilomètres de chez eux. Mais ça me rapporte de l'argent et me permet de m'acheter ce dont j'ai besoin.

 

L'homme en face de moi fronce les sourcils et me regarde, c'est la première fois que je lui livre quelque chose. Je ne sais pas s'il est réellement fiable, mais je ne peux pas me passer des billets que je vais avoir en retour.

 

– Il y a le compte ?

– Oui, j'ai tout vérifié avant de partir et j'ai tout noté ici.

 

Je lui tends un reçu, il le lit méticuleusement et regarde encore les caisses sous ses yeux. Je me retiens de pousser un soupir. Certains clients peuvent vraiment être exigeants et cherchent la moindre petite erreur pour arnaquer et payer moins que la somme prévue. Seulement, je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

 

– Mais si vous voulez, je peux faire l'aller-retour avec la marchandises, je redemande à votre fournisseur de recompter et...

– Non non, j'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps. J'ai besoin de ce poisson pour mon épicerie.

 

Satisfait, je hoche la tête et croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Il semble un petit peu râleur, mais pas de là à me chercher des noises. Après avoir remit les couvercles sur les caisses, il me regarde et lève sa casquette pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

 

– Ok gamin, tu m'aides à porter ça jusqu'à mon magasin et je te donne un peu plus, ça te va ?

 

Je ne peux pas refuser une telle offre, même si mon dos me tire légèrement. De plus, il semble avoir près de la soixantaine et je ne vais pas le laisser porter ces charges tout seul. J'accepte d'un hochement de tête et prends la première caisse.

 

Ainsi, en quinze minutes, j'ai tout porté et je ressors avec une liasse de billet, des remerciements et un papier pour certifier ma livraison.

 

Il y a un marché en ville, j'en profite pour acheter quelques fruits et légumes, ainsi que des denrées en conserve que je vais pouvoir garder longtemps. Je repars vers mon bateau avec une petite caisse pleine à craquer. Je ne sais pas où j'irais ensuite, je vais retourner vers le fournisseur de cet homme pour lui donner sa part de l'argent déjà. Ensuite, je verrai si un autre client de présente.

 

Je m'approche du quai et remarque qu'une personne se tient devant mon bateau, dos à moi. Je soupire, m'approche prudemment et demande :

 

– Je peux vous aider ?

 

Elle sursaute à l'entente de ma voix et quand elle se retourne, je dois garder ma force pour ne pas laisser ma caisse s'écrouler au sol.

 

Ses yeux bleus. Son visage qui semble moins maigre, qui a pris la couleur du soleil, du sable. Son sourire charmeur et taquin à la fois. Son petit nez rond. Sa barbe de quelques jours. Louis. Louis est devant moi. Je suis tenté de me pincer pour savoir si c'est réel ou si je suis en plein rêve, cela m'arrive parfois. Même après tout ce temps, il me hante toujours.

 

Et comment suis-je sensé l'oublier, quand il se trouve juste en face de moi ? Je retiens mon souffle, mon cœur bat à tout rompre et j'ai presque oublié ce que ça fait d'en avoir un. Comme s'il était venu aujourd'hui pour me le rendre et le faire fonctionner à nouveau. Mais il peut le garder, s'il compte l'arracher à nouveau.

 

Il doit constater mon manque de réaction, parce qu'il fronce les sourcils et s'approche. Je me fige, serre mes doigts autour de la caisse tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

 

– Ça va aller ? Tu veux ta ventoline ?

 

J'ai envie de lui demander s'il se moque de moi, mais je suis incapable de parler. Mes bras tremblent un peu, je cligne des paupières et semble revenir à moi. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas replonger dans ses bras et prendre le risque qu'il me brise encore tout entier.

 

Pendant presque deux ans, j'ai essayé d'avancer. Sans lui. Avec son souvenir. Je commençais à m'en sortir, me débrouiller. Je n'ai plus laissé aucun homme me toucher ou m'embrasser. Parce que je ne voulais pas que sa trace s'efface, j'avais peur de l'oublier. Et aujourd'hui, il se présente sous mes yeux comme un charme. Ce que je le déteste.

 

Et pourtant, pourtant j'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras, de m'accrocher à son cou et embrasser ses lèvres furieusement. Sentir sa bouche contre la mienne, ses mains sur ma peau, son parfum, son corps vibrer au même rythme que le mien, ses caresses, ses doigts partout qui retracent mes courbes. Entendre ses gémissements, sa voix qui me murmure des mots pour que je trouve le sommeil, mon prénom qu'il soupire. Voir ses yeux briller de désir, s'animer par la vie, se plisse sous son rire et ses petites dents avec lesquelles il a laissé de nombreuses traces sur ma peau. Elles sont parties, elles aussi, mais je ne les ai jamais oublié. Louis non plus, il était toujours dans un petit coin de ma tête.

 

Que suis-je sensé faire, maintenant ? Je ne sais pas ce qui l'amène ici, ce qu'il attend de moi, comment il m'a trouvé. Mais, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

Ma voix est plus grave et froide que je ne l'aurais voulu. Au moins, il comprendra que je suis vexé et énervé. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. De revenir. Je m'approche de mon bateau et passe à côté de lui en évitant de le toucher. Sinon, je vais flancher. Je vais vouloir tout lâcher et me réfugier contre son torse. A la place, je tire la corde qui me permet d'ouvrir un petit escabeau et d'accéder au pont de mon bateau. Je grimpe sur une marche sur les quatre et dépose ma caisse sur le sol.

 

Louis s'est tourné vers moi et me regarde, je gravis les trois autres et me tient debout sur le pont. Je tente de ne pas le regarder, mais c'est compliqué. Le bleu de ses yeux m'attire, la couleur flamboyante qui rendrait jalouse les étoiles.

 

– On peut parler ?

– Écoutes, si c'est un jeu pour toi ou que tu aimes me suivre, je...

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, il m'interrompt en souriant, j'ai vu ton navire et... je t'ai appelé, tu ne répondais pas alors je t'ai attendu. J'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

– Ça a attendu plus d'un an, ça ne peut pas attendre encore un peu ?

 

Mon ton est purement ironique, il le sent et fait une petite grimace. Il regarde autour de lui, s'approche de l'escabeau que je n'ai pas encore remonté. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus courts que la dernière fois, coupés sur le côté et sa mèche lui tombe presque devant les yeux. Il la remet parfois en place, et je trouve ça à la fois adorable et sexy.

 

– Harry, je t'en prie... J'ai des choses importantes à te dire. Je t'ai enfin trouvé et je ne ne voudrais pas que tu m'échappes, encore...

 

Sa voix me sort de mes pensées, je me racle la gorge. Pendant plusieurs secondes, je le regarde. Sans rien dire. Puis je soupire et lui fait signe de monter. Un sourire orne ses fines lèvres, je suis incapable de lui en vouloir ou de lui tourner le dos. Incapable de l'oublier.

 

Derrière lui, je rentre l'escabeau et reprend ma caisse. Je grogne un peu parce que mon dos me fait mal, mais je la porte jusqu'à ma cabine en dessous du pont et la dépose sur la table en face de la cuisine. Louis me suit, observe le décor comme s'il le découvrait. Il fait remarquer dans une petite voix que rien n'a changé et je lui lance un regard noir et lourd de sens.

 

En effet, depuis son départ, rien n'a changé. À part trois ou quatre livres en plus et une carte postale de Venise que j'ai accroché au mur, car j'ai adoré mon escale là-bas, je n'ai rien ajouté. Je n'aime pas tellement changer mes habitudes ou mon environnement.

 

Je commence à ranger mes achats, Louis s'appuie contre le bord du plan de travail et me regarde faire quelques secondes. Il finit par pousser un soupir exaspéré et m'aide, sans que je ne lui demande. Sa main me tend une pomme, j'hésite un instant et la prend. Nos doigts s'effleurent et j'ai l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Je me tourne dos à lui, avale ma salive et pose la pomme dans un panier.

 

– Je dois partir après, alors si tu pouvais me raconter tout ça maintenant...

 

Lorsque je me mets face à lui pour prendre le reste des fruits, je vois son visage se décomposer un peu et ses muscles se tendre. Il me fixe, je fuis son regard. Mais il ne me laisse pas le dernier mot, il me prend la tomate des mains et la pose sur la table. Ses doigts saisissent délicatement mon poignet il me désigne le lit du menton.

 

Au début, je me tends. J'ouvre grand les yeux et m'apprête à lui crier dessus, parce qu'il croit réellement que je vais lui donner mon corps comme ça. Sans rien dire. Mais ses paroles m'ôtent toute de suite cette idée de la tête :

 

– On peut s'asseoir ?

 

Je capitule et me dirige vers le lit, m'y assois. Ses doigts n'ont pas lâchés mon poignet, ils sont chauds et ma peau brûle sous son toucher. Non, effectivement, Louis a raison, rien n'a changé. Il prend place à côté de moi, à une distance raisonnable.

 

C'est étrange de se retrouver ici, sur ce lit, après ce que nous avons vécu. Le dernier moment que nous avons partagé dessus. Le plaisir charnel, les baisers, les soupirs, les corps qui se cambrent, les couvertures serrées entre les doigts, son odeur sur mes couvertures et mes coussins. Partout. Il est partout, encore.

 

Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil, il se mord la lèvre et son pouce caresse -à peine- le dos de ma main. J'ai l'impression de tout redécouvrir, d'être revenu à ce soir là. Quand il me racontait son histoire, aussi noire soit-elle, quand il s'était mis à pleurer dans mes bras et que je le berçais jusqu'à ce que ses larmes sèchent. Quand il gémissait mon prénom, me demandait de ne pas m'arrêter, de l'embrasser, de le toucher. Tout me revient, comme une vague de souvenirs amers qui s'écrase sur moi et me bouscule.

 

Je ne parviens pas à rester debout devant celle-ci, elle me frappe de plein fouet et m'enfonce dans le sable, sous ses flots incessants. La sensation de se noyer est immédiate. Ce n'est pas agréable du tout. J'ai retenu mon souffle trop longtemps, je ne sais plus ce que ça fait de respirer.

 

– Je n'ai pas été en prison.

 

C'est ce par quoi il commence. Et je prête alors plus attention à lui, mon visage se tourne timidement vers le sien, mais je garde les lèvres réunies dans un pli droit.

 

– Au bout de six mois, j'en ai eu assez de courir, de fuir. Je n'avais pas d'argent, de nourriture ou un toit au dessus de la tête. C'était l'hiver, il faisait froid et j'étais tombé malade un nombre incalculable de fois. Alors, je suis retourné chez moi. Je suis retourné voir ma famille. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fais, je ne sais même pas où j'ai puisé le courage. J'ai fait de l'auto-stop, j'ai voyagé illégalement dans des trains... Mais j'y suis parvenu. Ma mère et ma sœur sont tombées en larmes quand elles m'ont vu. J'avais perdu du poids et j'étais pale et fatigué. Elles ont pris soin de moi. Je suis resté là depuis, je n'ai eu aucun ennui.

 

Effectivement, Louis semble plus serein et en bonne santé, presque heureux. Ses yeux sont animés par une petite étincelle qui ne demande qu'à flamber, celle de la vie.

 

Malgré tout, je suis heureux de constater qu'il a su s'en sortir. Retourner à sa vie d'avant. Retrouver sa famille et son calme, ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour eux constamment. J'ai presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le félicité, mais je me retiens et regarde son visage sérieux.

 

– Cependant, je me suis rendu au poste de police avec elles, au bout d'une semaine, et j'ai tout avoué. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir là avec mon père, l'arme, pourquoi j'avais fui. Tout ce qui nous a fait subir pendant des années. Le policier semblait comprendre et il avait eu les dépositions de ma mère et ma sœur, certaines preuves que ma mère avait fourni suffisaient pour m'innocenter. J'ai dû payer une amende et paraître devant un juge, j'aurais ça dans mon casier judiciaire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais il a plaidé en ma faveur. Il m'a simplement donné des travaux d'intérêts généraux. Et ils m'ont dit que vu que je lui avais tiré dessus, en pur défense, ça les avait aidé à le retrouver rapidement. Avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Il saignait beaucoup, ils ont remonté des gouttes de sang jusqu'à lui et ils l'ont intercepté dans une station service. Il a... Une peine maximale. À peu près le restant de sa vie derrière les barreaux, je crois qu'il mourra avant.

 

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et ses épaules s’affaissent ensuite un peu. Ce dénouement me soulage, je suis réellement fier de lui et content que cela se termine ainsi. Je n'ai plus à me demander s'il passera le reste de ses jours, dehors, dans le froid ou sous la pluie, à se cacher des autorités. C'est encore moins une vie à mener. On ne peut pas passer une vie à fuir.

 

Je l'ai fais au début, j'ai fui et j'ai souffert. Mais j'ai trouvé mon point d'accroche. Sur ce bateau. Ce bateau dont j'ai gravé le dessin sur ma peau, pour me rappeler à jamais que c'est lui et l'océan qui constituent ma seule et unique maison. Et mon histoire présente. Une part, aussi, de mon identité.

 

Louis tourne son visage vers moi, je recule un peu le mien, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être trop proche de lui. Je sais très bien à quoi cela va nous mener sinon. Il est venu pour me parler, et je ne veux pas le laisser partir après des baisers fougueux de retrouvailles. Je crois que ça me briserait entièrement. Je baisse les yeux vers nos mains. La sienne, au-dessus de la mienne, plus petite et fine. Sa peau est toujours aussi douce, je me déteste de penser à ça maintenant.

 

Mais bientôt, il glisse un doigt sous mon menton et redresse mon visage lentement. Je n'ose pas affronter son regard, il murmure mon prénom et j'ai l'impression de voir un mirage. Sa voix, lointaine, qui m'appelle pendant un de mes nombreux rêves où quand j'essaie de saisir sa main, mes doigts se referment sur de l'air et il disparaît.

 

Je sens son souffle chaud proche de mon visage, j'en tremble presque. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, que je pense à autre chose que ses lèvres qui m'appellent et la chaleur de son corps. Ses doigts glissent dans mes boucles et je revis tout. Toutes les heures que nous avons passés à nous embrasser, nous aimer, nous caresser, nous étreindre, nous embrasser, nous faire soupirer, nous regarder, nous éteindre.

 

– Tu as coupé tes cheveux.

 

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une constatation. Son index s'enroule autour d'une de mes boucles. J'ose un lever les yeux, et son regard tombe dans le mien. Je suis subjugué par le bleu de ses yeux, intense et à la couleur plus vive encore que je ne l'ai connu. Il ne semble pas si différent, et pourtant quelque chose a changé en lui. Un je ne sais quoi qui est proche de faire tomber toutes mes barrières.

 

– Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

 

Un rire sort d'entre ses lèvres, je fixe sa bouche qui se tord dans un sourire, mais je ne parviens pas à faire de même. Je l'observe et je prie tous les dieux pour qu'il ne me brise pas encore le cœur.

 

Lentement, son visage se rapproche du mien, je n'ose pas bouger, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il m'embrasse. Pas comme ça. Pas s'il part ensuite. Pas s'il compte m'abandonner après. Pas encore. Je détourne, un petit peu, le visage quand le sien est trop proche. Il pose son front contre le mien et soupir. J'ai peur de le toucher. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, pourtant, mais je suis effrayé. Effrayé de ne plus savoir me retenir ensuite.

 

Nous restons plusieurs minutes ainsi, à respirer le souffle et l'air de l'autre. J'ai les yeux baissés vers nos mains, encore, et il a les paupières fermées. Je crois qu'il s'imprime de mon parfum, et moi je tente en vain de réguler les battements de mon cœur.

 

– Je t'ai cherché, tu sais. Quand je suis revenu chez moi, mais je n'avais aucune information sur toi. Un Harry qui vit sur un bateau, crois le ou non, mais c'est difficile à trouver.

 

Son sourire s'étend, je hausse les épaules et il pousse un léger soupir. Il se recule, mais ne brise pas la distance entre nous pour autant. Il s'approche même et pose un délicat baiser sur mon front, je me mords rapidement la lèvre et serre le drap entre mes doigts. Il peut me faire flancher, céder, quand il veut et il le sait. C'est ça le pire, il en est conscient au fond de lui. De l'emprise qu'il a sur moi, d'à quel point notre rencontre a laissé une marque dans mon cœur et sur ma peau. Littéralement.

 

Parce que, un soir où j'étais ivre et à l'alcool triste, j'ai été me faire tatouer. Pour Louis. Sur Louis. J'aurais dû regretter, m'en vouloir, mais je savais ce que je faisais. Et le tatouage est fort. Magnifique. Malgré son petit dessin. Un minuscule cadenas à côté de mon ancre marine, sur le dessus de mon poignet. Un secret. Louis et moi. Ce que nous avons avoué ce soir là, nos confidences qui résonneront à jamais en moi.

 

– Mais je ne perdais pas espoir, je savais que j'allais te revoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le sentais c'est tout. Je devais te retrouver. Parce que, je ne pouvais pas accepter que notre histoire se termine de la manière dont je l'ai laissé. Je devais le faire, mais j'ai aussi le pouvoir de la changer à présent. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'est toi qui allait revenir ici, chez moi, à moi. C'est dingue... J'ai... Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur, je te veux à mes côtés, Harry.

– Une seconde chance ?

 

C'est la première fois que je parle depuis son récit, ma voix est enrouée par l'émotion et les souvenirs qui me reviennent en travers de la gorge. Je devrais sérieusement arrêter de pleurer pour rien, parce que là je sens déjà les sanglots monter.

 

Mais Louis secoue la tête, il cherche mon regard et je me résous à le rencontrer. Finalement. Et mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine.

 

– Non, un nouveau départ.

– Je ne sais pas...

– Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, mais j'ai autant souffert que toi. Pendant tout ce temps, depuis que j'ai quitté le bateau, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. A nos retrouvailles...

 

Nos retrouvailles. Je pensais ne plus jamais le revoir. Je pensais qu'il avait définitivement disparu de ma vie. Que c'était un adieu. À jamais. Et durant des mois, j'ai essayé de me faire à cette idée et mener une vie sans lui. Ça n'a pas été un franc succès, mais j'ai tenté de continuer à avancer avec son souvenir.

 

Louis remarque que je suis sceptique, que je réfléchis. Il serre doucement ma main entre ses doigts et se redresse un peu, se racle la gorge.

 

– Tu veux savoir à quel point je t'ai dans la peau ?

 

Intrigué, je le regarde lâcher ma main et relever la manche droite de son pull. Je fronce les sourcils, je cherche une réponse et il me la donne avant même que je ne pose la question. Ses doigts passent au-dessus d'un tatouage, une corde enroulée autour de son poignet.

 

– Je me suis fait tatouer ça un peu après être revenu chez moi. J'ai remarqué ton ancre marine au même endroit sur ta main gauche, quand nous étions allongés ici. Après... Après avoir fait l'amour. J'y ai réfléchi un moment, à ce que je pourrais me faire dessiner sur la peau pour me rappeler de toi. Et c'est venu comme une évidence. Le lien avec la mer, ton bateau et toi.

 

J'en ai le souffle coupé, je me mords la lèvre et avance mes doigts légèrement tremblants pour toucher son nouveau tatouage. Le dessin de la corde fine, délicate sur sa peau laiteuse à la couleur dorée du sable.

 

– Je me suis renseigné et j'ai lu que l'une des significations de l'ancre et la corde était la stabilité. Bien sur, ça s'adapte à certains cas, mais ça traduit le fait que la personne a trouvé sa voie, que tout dans sa vie est en place et en bon état, solide. J'ai... J'ai trouvé que ça nous représentait énormément, je ne pouvais pas me faire tatouer autre chose. C'était toi, et pour toi. Pour ne jamais oublier ce que tu as représenté à mes yeux. Tu m'as ramené sur Terre, Harry. Tu m'as donné envie de me battre et d'essayer, jusqu'à atteindre mon but.

 

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais ce n'est plus de la rancœur ou de la tristesse, c'est les émotions qui se mêlent et la surprise d'un tel geste. Nous nous sommes tous les deux fait tatouer l'un pour l'autre, c'est un signe puissant et indélébile. Notre histoire restera à jamais gravée dans notre peau, peu importe l'issu.

 

Je renifle un peu, passe mes doigts contre son tatouage et les referme autour de son poignet. Mon ancre s'aligne avec sa corde, l'emplacement parfait. Cette idée me prend au ventre et me bouscule, mon cœur fait des siennes et je sais que si je relève les yeux vers Louis, je vais définitivement me mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Jamais personne n'a fait cela pour moi, jamais personne n'a autant compter. Même avec Théo, ce n'était pas aussi... poignante. Le raz-de-marrée Louis. La tempête, la tornade, l'orage, je peux l’appeler comme je veux. Je le sens qui gronde en moi. Il m'a secoué dans tous les sens et m'a fait passer par un ascenseur d'émotions que je ne pensais pas possible de vivre. La peur, la colère, le mystère, la passion, le désir, l'amour, la déception, la tristesse, le vide...

 

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de tout revivre. Et il est revenu il y a à peine quinze minutes.

 

– Harry...

 

Mon prénom murmuré par sa voix, il m'appelle, me supplie presque. Je secoue la tête, ferme les yeux. Je sens ses doigts sur ma nuque, son visage et son nez rapidement contre ma joue. Mon souffle est irrégulier, tout comme les battements de mon cœur, j'en perds mes moyens quand il s'approche de moi ainsi.

 

Sa respiration est brûlante contre mon visage, ou bien c'est seulement ma peau, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux entendre que mon cœur pulser jusqu'à mes oreilles et m'empêcher de réfléchir. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas réfléchir alors qu'il est si proche de moi.

 

Quand je tourne enfin mon visage, il me fixe et attend mon approbation. Son regard ardant alterne entre mes lèvres et mes yeux, nos nez se frôlent presque. Je joue nerveusement avec la bague autour de mon annulaire, ses doigts caressent ma nuque. Rien n'a changé. Il ouvre ses lèvres comme pour parler, et je fonds dessus.

 

Et j'explose. À l'intérieur de ma poitrine et mon ventre. Nos lèvres se retrouvent, se découvrent une nouvelle fois, impatientes d'être réunies. Toujours la même texture et le même goût, rien n'a changé. Mais en même temps, les sensations s'éveillent encore en moi comme le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice. Nos doigts se lient, l'ancre et la corde s'alignent et de mon autre main j'agrippe le tissu de son pull et le rapproche de moi.

 

Cette fois, sa langue a le goût de la menthe et de le framboise, il pousse un petit soupir lorsque je mords doucement sa lèvre inférieure. J'ai besoin de le sentir, de le vivre. Comme avant. Notre baiser est un peu salé, par mes larmes, mais il me les sèche avec son pouce qui caresse ma joue rougie. J'oublie tout ce qui nous entoure. J'oublie que je dois respirer, que je dois être fâché contre lui. Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas humainement possible de détester Louis. Pas quand il a un charme irrésistible et un tatouage pour moi.

 

Je l'allonge lentement sur le lit, et quand je commence à venir sur lui de manière plus pressante, il glisse sa main dans son dos et se détache de mes lèvres. Ensemble, nous reprenons notre souffle éreinté, j'étais au bord de la crise. Je me suis noyé dans ses lèvres et maintenant je le fais dans ses yeux. Nos mains sont toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre, indénouables et il m'accorde un sourire doux qui me réchauffe le cœur.

 

– Tu ne vas pas vraiment partir... ? Je voudrais, il reprend un grand souffle, je voudrais te présenter ma mère et ma sœur. Je leur ai beaucoup parlé de toi...

 

Mes joues se colorent de rouge et je les sens chauffer, il doit le voir parce que son sourire se fend plus encore et ses yeux brillent. Je laisse quelques secondes passer, il me regarde intensément, je pourrais presque fondre sous la puissance de ses yeux. Mais, je crois que c'est déjà le cas. Cela fait longtemps, depuis notre nuit, que je lui appartiens.

 

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Qu'il est là. Sous mon corps. A m'embrasser et me serrer contre lui pour ne pas que je lui échappe. Qu'il a tatoué notre histoire, lui aussi, sur un bout de sa peau. Qu'il a pensé et cherché après moi, qu'il a toujours eu l'espoir de me trouver, alors que moi de mon côté je faisais de mon mieux pour essayer de l'oublier. L'ironie de la situation est tragiquement belle.

 

Et pourtant, nous sommes là. L'un avec l'autre. Réunis. Par je ne sais quel miracle. Un peu grâce à cet homme qui a passé une commande, qui m'a demandé de l'aider. J'aurais sûrement loupé l'occasion de voir Louis, nous chemins ne se seraient peut-être jamais recroisés. C'est une deuxième chance. Une deuxième chance pour un nouveau départ et continue d'écrire notre histoire, sur notre peau si nous le voulons. Mais moi, je sais que Louis est à jamais dans la mienne.

 

– Reste, Harry, s'il te plaît... Reste... Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi.

– Ne pars pas alors, plus jamais. Pas sans moi, Louis.

– Pas sans toi, je te le promets. Je n'ai plus de raison de le faire.

 

À mon tour, je murmure son prénom, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Je passe le dos de ma main contre sa joue, il me sourit et j'embrasse ses paupières fermées. Quand je me recule, il me fait jurer de l'emmener faire le tour du monde sur mon bateau, je lui demande simplement de ne plus emmener d'arme avec lui. Nous rions tous les deux et nos sourires se mélangent dans un nouveau baiser, plus lent et sentimental. Ses lèvres tremblent contre les miennes, il me colle à lui et je touche sa peau directement sous son tee-shirt. J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de Louis.

 

Nous nous reculons, et après avoir échangé un regard, je pose ma tête sur son torse. Tout contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts trouvent leur chemin dans mes cheveux, j'en frissonne. Mes yeux ne se détachent pas de nos mains enlacés, comme nos corps, et de l'ancre et la corde qui ne se délieront jamais. Parce que j'entends le cœur de Louis battre pour moi, et c'est la preuve que je ne vais plus le laisser partir.

 


End file.
